Symbiote in Arkham
by WolveHulk
Summary: While Batman tries to stop Joker taking over Arkham, he comes across Vincent Brooks, a boy bonded to a symbiote with unimaginable power. Can they stop Joker before it's too late? Language, Violence, Sexual Contact. (Up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, I don't own Batman or anything related to it, that honor belongs to Bob Kane. This is a collab. And I don't own the OC character, the honor belongs to Stigma13.**

As Batman was driving his most hated enemy: the Joker to Arkham he looked and saw a strange meteor crashing near Arkham's gates.

"Whoa ho ho, what do you think that was Bats?" Joker said while laughing his usual laugh.

Batman then decided to investigate the crash, turning in its direction he speeded up to the crash site " _Whatever that was it can't be good."_ Batman thought as he got to where the meteor crashed.

Getting out of the Batmobile, Batman walked towards it, what he saw was unusual for him. It was a teenage boy in his Early 20s.

He has black steel toad biker boots, black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with a grey T-SHIRT over it,wit a red dragon design on it, he also has black gloves and a black leather vest, the final piece of his clothing is a black face mask that covers his nose and lower half of his face (Kakashi's mask from Naruto). As well as a black leather coat with red inside it that goes down past his knees a bit.

He has hair that looks permanently straight and covers his left eye and stops just below his ears, his body looks muscular but looks more along the line of speed rather than strength that mixes with his height of 6'2 and his weight of 175lbs, he has smooth alabaster skin and his eyes are a bit sharp with his irises being large enough to be slightly feminine.

Kneeling beside the boy Batman checked his pulse, when he did the boy suddenly woke up and sat up, "Easy" Batman said, trying to calm him down.

"Who are you?" the boy said, confused about the man in front of him.

"My name is Batman, what's yours?

"Name's Vincent Brooks, I'm from New York" Vincent said. "Why are you dressed like that"? Confused about why a man is dressed like a bat.

"It's complicated"

"Or you're just a crazy nut job" Vincent said with a little bit of humor.

"Can you stand up?" Batman asked, worried for the boys well being.

"Yeah" Vincent said, getting up out of the hole and following Batman out of the hole and walking to the Batmobile.

After they got to Arkham asylums front doors they got out of the car and Batman got out Joker, "Hello Bats, who's the kid?"

"So you're the Joker, huh?" Vincent said, then punched him in the face.

"I've heard of you, you're the one who's murdered thousands of innocent people just for a laugh, I should kill you right now."

"No, that's not how it works, Joker is insane and he needs help Batman said, stopping Vincent.

"Government's probably got a death sentence for him or maybe they're already on it" Vincent said.

They got Joker in the strap in table and wheeled him into Arkham, when they walked in They were met with security to help escort him back to his cell.

"Is Commissioner Gordon here?" asked Batman.

"Yes sir, got here just before you did." said a guard.

"Friend of yours, Batnut?" asked Vincent.

"Something like that" replied Batman.

As they were walking, camera's came on. "Ooh Sharpie loves his camera's, hey Sharpie, you getting my good side? Aw the heck they're all good aren't they?" Joker asked.

"I want him heavily locked away this time" Warden Sharp said.

"Ohh, look at all the security, how's a guy supposed to break out of here?" Joker mockingly asked.

Just then a computerized voice came on.

 _ **New patient in the intensive treatment lobby, all non essential staff to vacate the area.**_

Joker spoke again, "Oh it's always nice to return to my little cell." as they entered the scanner room.

"Scanning now." a guard said as they started to scan the room.

"Really, I prefer the good old fashioned cavity search much more personal" Joker said as the scan beeped red.

"Lot of prohibited items." a guard said.

"I want Joker searched again!" Guard Cash Said.

"Uh it's not Joker, sir the guard told him.

"Ohh what'd you sneak in with you, Bats?" Joker asked Batman.

"Probably something to shut your mouth with, Clown face." Vincent said.

"Scan is green on Joker." the guard told Cash.

"Get him out of there, I want weapons on him at all times!" Cash said.

"There'll be time for you later, Cash ." Joker said. Speaking of time, tik tok, is that a crocodile I hear?"

"What's up doc? Pencil me in tomorrow at four, we've got a lot of catching up to do." Joker said.

Just then a TV showing Warden Sharp turn on, much to Joker's amusement.

"Oh it's my favorite show, Hello, I'm Warden idiot, you'll never escape. Ho ho ho Hahahahahaha! Joker said as he laughed his insane laugh.

Vincent was growing frustrated at hearing Joker voice, "Shut up, Clown face! I'm sick of hearing your annoying voice!" He said.

"Ahahaha! You got real big guts, kid." Joker said.

" You wouldn't believe the guts I have you monster, if Batnut wasn't here I would snap your neck with my bare hands and I don't care if you want it or if that would make me no better than you."

"I know that he's done terrible things Vincent, but that's not the way it works." Batman said.

"I don't give a crap about what you think, Batnut, this piece of evil garbage should have been sent to hell a long time ago, if it weren't for your stupid pathetic moral code I would have done it myself." Vincent said as they continued to walk pass the cells that were filled up with Joker's men.

"Can you believe the state of the wiring in these federal facilities, it's shocking, my boys over there could have been hurt in that unfortunate fire." Joker said.

Just then the computerized voice came on again.

 _ **Alert in intensive treatment. Category 9 Patient in transit. Shoot to kill permission granted.**_

"You heard the lady, we have another psycho on the way" a guard said.

"Can you smell the excitement in the air, no? Must have been one of the guards then. Croc old boy, is that you?" Joker said as an elevator slowly came up revealing one of Batman's most dangerous enemies: Killer Croc.

The elevator stopped and Killer Croc stepped out, sniffing the air, "I've got your scent, Batman," Croc sniffed the air again and smelled something odd, "What is this odd scent coming from you, boy?" Croc said smelling something very odd from the boy in front of him.

"You don't want to find out, Lizard breath." Vincent told Croc.

Croc roared at that, as the shock collar around his neck, "A toy collar won't save you, Batman, and you boy, I will find out what is inside you, just you wait until I get out I will hunt the both of you down, eat your bones." Croc said as he walked to the area that had his own cell.

"What did he mean, Vincent?" Batman asked Vincent.

"I have a feeling that you'll find out real soon, Batnut, real soon." Vincent told Batman as they entered the elevator.

"Whee, great night for a party." Joker said.

"Not where you're going." Batman said.

"The night is young, Bats, I still have a trick or two up my sleeve, I mean, don't you think it's a little odd how a fire at Blackgate caused hundreds of my crew to be moved here? Joker asked.

"I thought I told you to stay quiet!?" Guard Boles yelled at Joker.

"Oh, Frankie you really should learn to keep that fat mouth of yours shut, It will get you into trouble." Joker told Boles.

"Tell me something, you've never let me catch you this easily, what are you really after?" Batman asked Joker.

"Oh, nothing much, hundreds dying in pain and fear, all their meaningless brought to a horrific conclusion, all thanks to you and a book of matches, was that the answer you wanted?" Joker answered.

Suddenly the lights went out for a few minutes, but when they came back on Batman had his hand around Joker's neck.

"What, don't you trust me"? Joker asked as Batman let go of him.

"You should have choked the life out of him"Vincent said. Disappointed that he would still let Joker live.

I told you, Vincent, that is not how I do things." Batman said, making Vincent growl at him a little.

"Our guest has arrived" A guard said.

"So you're back, you kill three of my crew when you busted out of here." Another guard told Joker.

"Only three, I'll have to try a little harder next time, what say we aim for a hundred?" Joker asked the guard.

They entered the next room and met with Batman's long time ally and friend: Commissioner James Gordon.

"Long night, Jim?" Batman asked his friend.

"Yeah, it's been a really long night." Gordon replied to his masked friend.

Gordon looked and noticed, Vincent, "Who's the kid?"

"Name's Vincent, Grandpa." He said with a little humor in his tune.

"Nice to see you got a sense of humor, Kid."Gordon said.

Batman suddenly spoke," Hopefully this is the last night we'll ever have with him."he said, eyeing Joker.

Unknown to them, Joker's top henchmen was watching from the control room, Harley Quinn. She was staring at the man that was with Batsy and couldn't take her eyes off him. _Who's that handsome devil?_ She thought while drooling a little at his appearance.

"Hold it there, sorry Batman Arkham staff only" a guard said Stopping the three from going any further.

"I assure you, if anyone's qualified it's" Gordon said but the guard cut him off.

"Listen I appreciate the assistance but he'll unsettle the more violent inmates" the guard said.

"I think he's talking about you Bats don't be a stranger, you're always welcome here" Joker said mockingly.

"You okay? Gordon asked Batman.

He surrendered almost without a fight, I don't like it" Batman replied.

"Yeah, it's like he wanted to come back here, you should have killed him when you had the chance Batnut." Vincent said to Batman.

"For the last time Vincent" Batman tried to say but Vincent cut him off.

"What, I don't kill because it would make me like Joker? Is it really too hard to cross that line huh?!" Vincent yelled.

"No! God Almighty, no." Batman said. "It would be too damn easy, all I've ever wanted to do is kill him, a day doesn't go by when I don't think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's dealt out to others and then end him, but if I do that, if I allow myself to go down into that place, I'll never come back."

Gordon looked on in sadness hearing the argument, while Joker said " Aww, Batsy, you do care."

Vincent looked at Batman in silence, but while they were talking, Joker head-butted the guard and used his cuffs to strangle him, making the doctor unlock the cuffs but it was too late.

Joker kicked the doctor down, knocking him out, then said to the dead guard,"The joke's on you". he then danced around and said to the camera, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Come on in." Harley said, unlocking the electric field to the door.

Batman jumped out the window to where Joker was, but Joker was already running towards the door when he landed.

"Hehahahah, Welcome to the madhouse Batman." Joker said as the field reactivated. "I set a trap and you spang it gloriously , now let's get this party started.

Suddenly the cells in the room opened up and some of Joker's goons were surrounding Batman.

 **Remember this is my first story so don't judge, be sure to rate and review, flamers will be fed to Killer Croc, see ya soon boys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Batman or anything related to it that honor belongs to Bob Kane and I don't own the OC character the honor belongs to Stigma13.**

As Batman was fighting off Joker's goons, a white ooze was covering Vincent making Gordon look at him in shock. The ooze was making him grow into a hulking figure until it took form, the Symbiote had white skin with a black Spider emblem covering his chest, he also had a black face with black sharp teeth, and his eyes were orange red.

"What the hell?" Gordon asked, shocked at what he had just seen.

" **Long story, Grandpa.** " Vincent said in a new deep raspy voice, but with a little bit of humor.

Vincent saw one more goon about to attack Batman as he was knocking out another one and fired a web from his wrist right at the goon, when it hit him Vincent yanked the goon towards him, he grabbed the goon and let out a loud roar and punched the goon hard enough to knock him out, shocking Gordon and Batman.

Vincent then jumped down to where Batman was and landed in front of him, " **Well Batnut, you wanted to know what Lizard Breath meant well, here it is."**

Batman, getting over the shock walked over to him, "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Batman asked him.

" **What, and spoil the surprise?** " He asked him back with humor in his voice.

Joker, who was watching everything from a monitor with a disgusted look on his face spoke, "Ew and I thought Croc was ugly."

Vincent looked at the monitor and said in a very serious voice " **Oh, I'll show you just how ugly I can be when I get my hands on you Clown face!"**

"Hehehehahaha!" Joker laughed.

Vincent growled at Joker's laughing and ripped a cell door from it's place and threw it at the monitor, making Joker jump back in fear.

"Ok I see you mean it, well sorry kid I've got places to go, people to slay" Joker said as he ran off.

Gordon spoke to the both of them "The systems jammed, we're stuck in here, Joker's in full control of the security gates."

"Relax, Grandpa, we'll find a way out." Vincent said.

Batman spoke, "Gordon, try and contact the Warden, let him know what's happened, we'll be back."

Suddenly the monitor showing Gordon switched to where Joker was.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Bats, I'm in control of the Asylum, you two are not going anywhere I don't want you to, understand?" Joker said in a scary voice.

"If you think We'll let you run."Batman tried to say but Joker cut him off.

"Blah blah blah, always with the hero speak, I'm getting bored of watching you two, why don't you just come find me?"Joker said, opening the field door for them.

"You both know it's a trap." Gordon tried to warn them.

"Of course it is" Batman replied, going to the door with Vincent following him.

"Be careful, both of you" Gordon said, concerned for the both of them.

" **Don't worry, Gramps, I'll make sure Batnut stays out of trouble."** Vincent said. **"Oh, and Batnut.** "

"What."

 **While I'm in this form, call me Anti-Venom, got it, Bat for brains?"** Vincent told Batman.

"Yes" Batman said.

On the way to find Joker, they fought off some of Joker's goons with Anti-Venom webbing them to the wall and Batman using his gadgets and martial arts to knock them out, not long after they were done they met up with a guard.

"Hey, Batman, over here." The guard yelled out.

When they approached the guard was shocked at seeing Anti-Venom,"Whoa, what is that!?", the guard said.

"It's ok, he's with me," Batman said, calming down the guard.

"Ok, What happened?"the guard asked.

" **Clown face happened, that's what**." Anti-Venom said.

"He must have gone this way, doors jammed, I'll try to get it open," The guard said, just then his radio went off.

"We need help in pacification, I repeat we need help in pacification, can anyone hear this?"the guard on the radio said.

The guard replied, "Can you hear me, I'm with Batman, hello?"

"Where are they" Batman asked the guard.

"Back down there, I'd ask if you need help but it looks like you already have some,"The guard said while looking at Anti-Venom.

" **What's going on?"** Anti-Venom asked.

"Victor Zsasz." Batman said.

" **Well, what are we waiting for, Batnut, let's go before Cut Boy kills someone!"** Anti-Venom said, running off to the pacification room with Batman following close behind.

On the way, Batman, reached into his belt and pulled out a Communicator, "Here, you'll need this in case we ever separate." Batman told Anti-Venom as he handed the device to him.

"Alright," Anti-Venom said, taking the communicator and putting it in his left ear before the symbiote absorbed it.

Batman put his fingers to his ear and contacted one of his closest Allies and friends, Barbara Gordon, Aka, Oracle.

"Oracle, can you hear me?" Batman said.

"Load and clear, what's up? Oracle said.

"Joker's escaped custody, he's running free in Arkham." Batman said.

"Do you need anything, is my dad still there?" She asked, concerned for her father and friend.

"Don't worry beautiful, we're fine." Vincent said, the Symbiote having in unabsorbed his head so he could talk in his normal voice.

"Who are you?" She asked wondering who the handsome voice belonged to.

"Vincent Brooks, Aka, Anti-Venom, don't you worry beautiful, I'm looking after them." Vincent said.

"Now's not the time for flirting Anti-Venom." Batman told him.

"Right, stopping Cut Boy, sorry," Vincent said, the Symbiote reabsorbing his head.

When they got to the pacification room they head a guard say, "Put the trigger down Zsasz!"

Running to where the guard was, met with Zach Franklin.

"Thank God, it's Zsasz, he's got Mike, he has him strapped in the chair, Zsasz has totally lost it." Zach said horrified.

"Wait here." Batman told him.

"You can't, he'll kill Mike if he sees anyone trying to get close." Zach said.

" **He won't see me."** Anti-Venom said, running to the room Zsasz was in.

"I see anything that looks even a little bit like a bat, this pig dies, do you hear me?" Zsasz said, pressing the button on the trigger he was holding, making Mike scream in pain.

They ran upstairs to the room that Zsasz was in and high up and saw two guards standing directly in front of where Zsasz was.

"Zsasz has got my buddy, he's gonna fry him, do something, please." The right guard said.

" **Keep Cut Boy occupied, I need to get behind him."** Anti-Venom said.

"How."Batman asked.

" **Like this, Batnut**." He said, jumping up to the ceiling and started to crawl to where Zsasz had his back turned, once behind him, he shot a web in his back and yanked him upward, hitting his head and knocking him out.

" **Someone put Cut Boy back in his cell." Anti-Venom** said to the guards.

"Not bad." Batman said impressive with Anti-Venom.

" **Thanks, Batnut."**

Just then the monitor in the room came on and on it was Harley Quinn, she was a woman who looked like she was in her 20s, she had blonde hair that was in pigtails and her face was covered in clown make up, her outfit was red and black with fingerless gloves, and a hat on her head.

"Can you hear me, is this thing on?" She said as she adjusted the camera.

"Oh, hiya B-man, Harley Quinn here, how do you like my new outfit, pretty hot, huh?" Harley asked.

The Symbiote unabsorbed Vincent head again, showing her his face, "Very hot, my hot princess." Vincent said, causing her to blush under her make up.

"Anyway, I got something to show you both." Harley said as she wheeled in a chair revealing the Warden Sharp.

"In case you haven't figured it out, today is Joker's big homecoming and you two are the guests of honor." She told them both.

"You have one chance to surrender, Quinn." Batman said.

"Tempting Bats, but no dice, the inmates are running the Asylum, well technically the Joker's goons shipped from Blackgate, but you get my point, bye bye for now." She said hitting the camera with the cane making the screen go static.

 **Don't forget to rate and review, see ya next chapter guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember, I don't own Batman or anything related to it that honor belongs to Bob Kane and I don't own the OC character the honor belongs to Stigma13 and I don't own Anti-Venom that honor belongs to Marvel.**

"Batman, Anti-Venom, you picking this up?" Oracle asked.

" **Yeah, we're here, Oracle.** " Anti-Venom replied, the Symbiote having reabsorbed his head again.

"Arkham asylum just vanished off the network," Oracle said.

"Joker's in control of the security system, he's probably isolated it from the grid" Batman replied.

"That's not all he's done, all police feeds are reporting he's placed bombs all over Gotham, says he'll detonate them if anyone sets foot on Arkham Island." Oracle told them.

"He's lying, it's just a diversion to keep people away." Batman said.

" **How do you know that, Batnut**?" Anti-Venom asked Batman.

"I know him." Batman replied.

After they got off the communicator, they heard a guard say, "The rooms locked down, I can't open the gate, we're trapped in here."

"Try the radio, control should be able to shut down the gate." Another guard told him.

" **Or I could do this.** " Anti-Venom said, walking towards the gate, and using his strength to get the gate open, he shot web lines from his both of his wrists and pulled the gate from it's place, he caught the gate and tossed the gate gate to the side.

"Whoa not bad, Mister Anti-Venom!" The guards said, complimenting Anti-Venoms strength.

" **Thanks, now get somewhere safe and stay there**." Anti-Venom told them.

"Yes sir." They replied, leaving the room to go to a safe place.

"Guys,"I'm patching you into the guard radio feed." Oracle said.

Their communication devices switched to the guards feed, they then heard a guard's voice.

"Steve, more Blackgate prisoners, by the boiler!"

Another guard said, "Who's that behind them? Oh my God, it's Joker, he's free, how'd he break out?"

Just then the feed went out, "Sorry, feeds down, comms are up and down like crazy, it's not good, I'll keep trying." Oracle said.

They exited the room and went to the Processing Corridor, when they got there they headed to a door but it's electric field activated, preventing them from going, the monitor in the room turned on revealing Harley.

"Oh no you don't, you two, we're in control now, you two aren't going anywhere we don't want you to." She said.

They then went in the opposite direction, towards the decontamination room, when the computerized voice came on again.

" _ **Warning, decontamination room, toxins detected.**_ "

When they got there they saw a guard trying to get in to help other guards but with the toxin sealing the room he couldn't.

"What is that stuff?" The guard asked.

"Joker Toxin," Batman replied, "Listen, the room is filled with poison gas, anyone caught in there is dead."

"Are you gonna get in there and help them, Batman?" The guard asked.

"Yes, Anti-Venom stay here, I'll handle this one, I'll come back for you when I've finished in there." Batman told Anti-Venom.

" **Fine with me, Batnut, but hurry up, I don't like to be kept waiting .** " Anti-Venom said.

Batman then grappled up and tore the vent out of the wall then went through it, "This isn't a simple escape attempt, Joker's been planning this." He said to himself as he kicked the other vent down.

Getting out of the vent, Batman heard a guard's voice, "Please help me!" The guard called out.

Batman saw the guard and helped him up, "You're gonna be fine, stay here." Batman told him.

Just as he was about to save the other guard, Anti-Venom burst into the room and and jumped to where the guard was and caught him as he was about to fall into the toxin.

Batman was shocked that Anti-Venom didn't show any signs of the effects the toxin had on people, "How is this possible?" He asked Anti-Venom.

" **One of the benefits of being bonded with a Symbiote is that it's immune to toxin and other diseases**. Anti-Venom said.

"No way! Oracle yelled, also shocked at hearing that.

Batman grappled to where an inmate was and pulled him up before he could fall, then punched him in the face, knocking him out, he then threw a batarang at the extraction switch, the extraction fan turned on and sucked the toxin out of the room.

Batman and Anti-Venom both jumped down to the floor and walked towards each other, "Why didn't you tell me that you were immune to Joker's toxin, Anti-Venom?" Batman asked him.

" **You didn't ask, Batnut**." Anti-Venom answered.

They then walked out of the room and into the Transfer Loop, suddenly they heard Joker's laugh.

"Hehehehahaha, what are you two waiting for, I'm so close you can almost taste me," Joker said.

Anti-Venom looked down and saw green arrows on the floor, " **Looks like Clown face wants us to follow these arrows and I got a feeling that whatever's at the end of this, it ain't good.** " Anti-Venom said.

"I know, but what choice do we have?" Batman said.

They followed the arrows and on the way they met with two thugs, they tried to attack them but Anti-Venom shot web from both his wrists , sticking them to the wall clabbered them on their heads, knocking them out.

They continued to follow the arrows until they got to a door that had a big smiley face on it, " **I'm guessing that this is where the trail ends."** Anti-Venom said.

"Looks like it." Batman replied.

The door then opened, revealing the one that they had been after, Joker, who was standing on what looked like a steal cell.

"What took you two so long?" Joker asked.

Batman got out a batarang and threw it at Joker but he docked, causing it to miss it's target.

"There's no escape, Joker, we will find you. Batman said.

" **Believe that, Clown face, it will only make your ass kicking so much sweeter.** " Anti-Venom said.

"Oh, I'm counting on it, just not yet." Joker said as he stumped on the cell hard enough to make it's door open, revealing a hulking figure about Anti-Venoms size, it had glowing green eyes and it's spine was sticking out of it's back.

" **I'll handle this thing, Batnut, if any thugs come in here, you deal with them, got it?** " Anti-Venom said, getting in a fighting stance.

"Yes." Batman replied, getting out of the way.

The Titan charged at Anti-Venom, and raised its fist to punch him but he grabbed it's wrist with his right hand and smashed his left arm down on its elbow, breaking it's bone and making it roar in pain, he then punched it in the face sending back into the wall.

Anti-Venom then latched white tendrils onto the Titan and the tendrils started to burn off whatever was inside it, making the Titan transform back to normal.

While this was happening, Batman finished off the thug that came into the room.

"Well, that was unexpected, how did you do that, kid?" Joker asked Anti-Venom, curiously.

" **Why don't you come down here, Clown face, and I'll show you!"** Anti-Venom said in rage.

"Seeing as how I'm feeling generous, I'll give you this one for free", Joker said, walking to the ledge of the cell, "Knock me off, I dare you, end this, pull the plug, stop me once and for all." Joker taunted.

Anti-Venom shot a web from his wrist, intending to pull Joker off the cell but just as the web touched the murderous Clown, a batarang flew through the air and cut the web before he could pull Joker off.

"Ahahaha, you're getting too predictable, Bats, well, I'd love to stay but I have a party to organize, I've got guests flying in from all over Arkham, you'll see, you'll both see." Joker said as the cell behind two large metal doors that closed when the was behind the second door.

" **Rrraghh, damn you, Bat for brains, I could have ended whatever Clown face was up to, right there!"**

"I told you Anti-Venom, killing is not the way, it only makes you the same as Joker!" Batman yelled

" **And I told you, I don't give a crap!"** Anti-Venom yelled back.

They both stared at each other, glaring until Batman spoke.

"We can stand here and argue about this all day or we can stop Joker before he causes anymore trouble."

" **Fine, but mark my words, when I see that piece of shit again, I will kill him and I don't care if he wants me to do it, if I have to fight and knock you out to get my hands on him, then so be it."** Anti-Venom promised .

"Then you had better hope you get to Joker before I do." Batman said.

As Anti-Venom walked away from Batman, Batman's communicator came on.

"Bruce, I'm really worried about Vincent." Barbara said.

"He must have a reason for wanting to kill Joker." Bruce replied.

"Well, whatever it is, find out and help him before he crosses the line. Barbara told him.

"I will, when this is over." Bruce said.

"Thanks." Barbara said, cutting off communication.

 **Remember to rate and review, it really helps me out, see ya next chapter guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember I don't own Batman, the OC character or Anti-Venom, the honor belongs to DC, Marvel, and Stigma13.**

Batman and Anti-Venom walked towards a door with it's electric field activated, a guard was just waking up from being passed out and deactivated the electric field for them, Batman walked towards the guard as he spoke.

"They came out of nowhere, I dragged Jerry in here, powered up the gate, must have passed out." He said.

"Joker went through that door, what's on the other side?" Batman asked the guard.

"We call it Extreme Isolation, only way in is via the transport system." The guard told him.

"Open it!" Batman said.

"Not a problem, I'll just need to call another cell." The guard said, going to the security system, "Okay, Something's wrong here, all the security loop is locked." The guard told him.

Just then the monitor in the room came on, reavelling Joker, "Having a little trouble up there?" Joker asked.

"Joker." Batman said.

"You were expecting maybe Two-face? Joker asked.

"There's no escape, Joker." Batman told him.

"Silly bat, I don't want to escape, I'm having way too much fun, I even have you and the kid here to keep a smile on my face." Joker said.

"Not for long." Batman said.

"Really, we'll see, ta ta." Joker said. Oh, I forgot to say, just in case you get any idea about following me, I've arranged a little insurance." Joker turned the camera toward a monitor in the room he was in, revealing Commissioner Gordon being knocked out by officer Frank Boles.

"Gordon's on his way to Harley as we speak," Joker said.

"Officer Boles." Batman said, recognizing the officer from before.

"Hahahahahaha, if I see you trying to follow me, He dies, Harley is looking forward to it, maybe I'll film it and post it on the Internet, hehehehe," Joker laughed as the screen went black.

"The transport system is down, best I can do is open the door you two came in, sorry." The guard said.

Batman walked back towards Anti-Venom, " **I heard everything**." Anti-Venom said, " **That backstabbing bastard Boles is going to pay for this**."

"We should head back to the holding cells, Boles wasn't too smart, he'll have left a trail." Batman said.

" **Let's go.** " Anti-Venom said.

"Batman, Anti-Venom, what's happening" Oracle asked them.

"Joker's escaped, he's sealed himself off, he's got your father." Batman informed her.

"Dad." Barbara said, worried for her father.

"Don't worry, we're getting him back," Batman said.

"Ok, I know, but she tried to say but was cut off by Vincent, the Symbiote having unabsorbed his head so he could talk in his normal voice.

"It's OK, beautiful, we're getting him back, Clown face won't win, I'll make sure of that." Vincent said, trying to reassure her that they would get her father back. "We're starting from where he was taken, a guard named Frank Boles attacked him, if we find Boles, we find your father."

"Vincent, please hurry." Barbara said. Cutting off communication with them, the Symbiote then reabsorbed Vincent's head.

They started making their way back to the holding cells, when they heard Joker's voice, "I bet you're both wondering how I did it, was it a clue the great detective missed, hehehehehahahahaha, oh, me and Frankie go way back, I got him out of a spot of bother years ago, so when I need security codes or an old man to be clubbed to the ground, I know just who to ask." Joker said.

When they got to the door that lead to the holding cells, they saw two thugs standing in front of the door.

"I'll handle this." Batman said, sneaking up behind them, he tripped the one on the left and elbowed him in the face, kicking him out, the thug on the right tried to attack but Batman was too quick and punched him in the chest stunning him long enough to punch him in the face, kicking him out as well.

" **Not bad, Batnut, not bad**." Anti-Venom complemented Batman's stealth skills as they entered the door to the holding cells.

"Oracle we're at the holding cells, I'm setting up a crime scene." Batman said, entering Detective mode.

"So what's the plan, isolate something in that in that room unique to Boles?" Oracle asked.

"Exactly." Batman answered, setting up a crime scene in the room that was unique to Boles.

"Boles dropped his flask, sloppy, let's see what the forensic scanner picks up." Batman said, using the forensic scanner to analyze the flask's contents.

When the scan was completed it showed traces of alcohol, "We can follow the traces of alcohol from Frank's bourbon in the atmosphere," Batman said.

"Oracle, we've got a trail," Batman informed her.

"That's great, you two follow it, I'm grabbing every reference to Arkham I can find, might be useful later," She told them. Cutting off communication with them.

As they were following the trail of bourbon in the atmosphere, they heard the computerized voice again.

" _ **Transport to upper floors is now permitted to staff with correct security clearance only**_."

They followed the trail until they entered the secure transit area, "stupid, unreliable, how did Joker get free?" the guard in the room asked.

"Be quiet." Batman told him.

Harley suddenly jumped down and sat on the wall, "Uh, uh, uh B-man, Mr J doesn't want you or your friend following us just yet, she said.

The Symbiote unabsorbed Vincent's head, allowing him to talk to her in his normal voice, "Oh, la la, you look hotter in person my hot princess." Vincent said, causing Harley to blush deeply under her clown make-up.

Harley snapped out of her trace and pulled out a detonator and pushed the button, causing explosives to detonate, she grabbed onto a cable that pulled her up as the elevator come down fast.

Anti-Venom shot webs from both his wrists onto Batman and the guards backs yanking them back just as the elevator came down hard.

"How do you like that, boys?" Harley asked, "no way you two are following us now, you two are trapped down there till Mr J and me are ready for you. Harley told them.

Anti-Venom spoke to Henry Smith as he sat down in the chair that was in the room, "I take it this is Joker's doing?" He asked him.

" **Who else**?" Anti-Venom answered.

"I told them, he's a monster, they should fry him." Smith said.

Anti-Venom leaned over to him so only he could hear him, **Don't worry, he won't be anyone's problem anymore when I get my hands on him, because I'm going to do what Bat for brains never would, kill that murderous bastard, once and for all, that is my vow,** Anti-Venom promised.

Smith leaned in closer to Anti-Venom and whispered, "I hope you keep that vow, that monster has had it coming for far too long."

" **I intend to."** Anti-Venom said, shaking his hand, then walked back to Batman.

"Gordon was taken up to the surface in the elevator, if we want to follow them, we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Batman told Anti-Venom.

" **No problem, Batnut"** , Anti-Venom said, the Symbiote having reabsorbed his head, Anti-Venom grabbed Batman by the waist and fired a web line to the top of the elevator shaft and jumped up, as they were going up, they heard Joker's voice again.

"Hey, guys, I know you can hear me, I've got a little something for the two of you to listen to, Joker said, "Harley and Frank are nearly out of the building with the old man, how are they going to get past all those guards, let's have a listen, shall we?" Joker asked.

The speakers switched to want Joker wanted them to hear.

"Hey Frank, where you been?" a guard asked, "Joker's got more men on the way, they're coming around the front of the Asylum, gotta stop them from getting in, quick, get over there."

"How many are there, Boles, wait, how do you know what."

"Boles, what are you doing? Put it down." Another guard said.

"Quinn, it's clear, get your ass in here!," Boles said.

"You're some piece of work, Franklin, a girl could fall for someone like you." Harley told Boles.

"Stop flirting with the hired help, Harley." Joker told her.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you know I only have eyes for you." Harley said.

"Did you two hear that, sounds like Frankie is working out just fine, another valuable employee for the organization." Joker said.

As they got to the top, they saw five of thugs standing on the floor, " **Let me handle this one, Batnut,"** Anti-Venom whispered so as not to alert the thugs, he the shot a webline from his free wrist and when it got to the thugs the end of the web then sprang five more hitting the thugs in their chests, Anti-Venom yanked the web back, making the thugs crash into each other, knocking them all out.

"Very impressive, Anti-Venom," Batman said, impressed.

Anti-Venom threw Batman to the floor, then swinged to the floor and landed softly.

"Batman, Anti-Venom, how's it going, any sign of dad?" Oracle asked.

" **Not yet but we're getting close, Harley Quinn tried to slow us down, dropped an elevator on us.** " Anti-Venom told her.

"Did it work?" She asked.

"Of course not, we'll get back to you when we reach the end of the trail." Batman said.

Anti-Venom shot web lines at the door, using all his strength, he yanked the door out of it's place and catched it, throwing it to the side, three thugs had already killed the last guard that was in there with them, he then fired three web lines from his left wrist, yanking the guns the thugs had out of their hands, he then fired three more from his right wrist and they hit the thugs chests, yanking the three of them to the wall, knocking them all out.

"Oracle, Joker men have taken control of the Cell Block Transfer corridor." Batman said.

"That's not good, I patched into a guard radio, it sounds like Joker's men have got their hands on weapons." She warned him.

"I know, I'll calibrate the cowls vision mode to isolate armed henchmen ." He said, calibrating his cowls vision mode to isolate armed henchmen.

While in Detective mode, he spotted one more thing on the second floor, "I'll handle him, you get the other door open." He told Anti-Venom.

" **Fine."** he said.

Going up the stairs, Batman saw the talking to Joker on a monitor in the room, "No problem boss, the boys are just finishing up, the Arkham chumps never stood a chance." The thug said.

"Good, our friendly neighborhood rodent and his ugly hulking friend are on their way, you need to set a trap, they must not leave this building. Do you understand me?" He said.

"Yes boss, the bat and his friend are as good as dead." The thug said.

"I hope you keep your promises boy." Joker said as the monitor went black.

Batman sneaked up behind him and grabbed him by the throat applying pressure to his windpipe, letting him go as soon as he passed out,he then went back to Anti-Venom, who did the same thing he did with the first door to the second one.

Just then they heard Joker's voice through an intercom, "Joker here, with a quick update on what's new in the Asylum, attention, we have two escaped patients, one is dressed like a bat and the other one is a hulking figure with white skin and a very large spider on his chest, what idiots , should be considered costumed and dangerous, personally, I think the only solution is to put them out of their misery, it's the only reliable cure,"

After taking down all the thugs in the room, a guard named William North came out from behind a door, holding a weapon they approached the guard and talked to him.

"it was a massacre, Boles came in telling everyone to clear the front entrance, said something about Joker's army coming through the main gate." North told them, "two of my guys moved to the exit and Frank shot them dead, they never stood a chance."

"Was Boles alone? Batman asked him.

"Thought he was, then I saw Harley Quinn, she was surrounded by Blackgate prisoners, they were just killing everyone in the room." He answered. "I had no choice, I got in here, locked the door, I could see it on the security feed, they had someone with them, it looked like the Commissioner." He said.

"Boles is dead, they carried on without him, must have outlived his usefulness ." Batman said.

"Good, he was scum." North said.

The door was too small for Anti-Venom to walk through, so the Symbiote unabsorbed his whole body, becoming Vincent Brooks once more, they then walked through the room, going through the door that lead to the Utility Corridor, walking through it until they heard a radio.

"We apologise for this interruption to our regular broadcast, Jack Ryder is live from the Gotham Bay area with breaking news."

"This is Jack Ryder, with breaking news in the Gotham Bay, we're getting reports of an armed siege on Arkham Island, two minutes ago Joker broadcast to all news channels this chilling message," he said.

"Greetings Gotham, this is the voice of your new master, I'm in control of Arkham Island, and you can all consider out of bounds, if I see any lawmen, vigilantes, or do gooders in tights coming this way, I'll start detonating random bombs around the city. Joker's message said.

They continued on and entered a door, once inside they saw a vent which Batman broke off from it's place, crawling through the vent they reached the end and Batman broke off the other door with his left foot, getting out of the vent.

The Symbiote reabsorbed Vincent again, turning him back into Anti-Venom once more, they webbed and grappled up to the next ledge and found themselves on the island surface.

" **OK** , **Batnut, here's my plan, we split up, cover more ground, and meet back up when we can.** Anti-Venom said.

"Fine **."** Batman said.

They then went their own ways, each with a different thought on their minds.

" _ **If Anti-Venom gets to Joker before I do, he'll Kill him, I'll have to find Joker fast before he does."**_ Batman thought, wanting to stop Anti-Venom from becoming like Joker.

" _ **If Bat for brains finds Clown face before I do he'll surely spare that homicidal bastard, just so he can break out and kill more innocent people, I'll find him before he does, and when I do, I'll make sure that his death will be slow and agonizing.**_ Anti-Venom thought, wanting to finally red the city of that murderous clown, once and for all.

 **Longest chapter I've done so far, don't forget to rate and review, helps me out alot, if anyone has any ideas I'm open to suggestions, see ya next chapter guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys, I'm back, I do not own Batman or anything related to it. This chapter will have a lemon, if you don't like that stuff, I advise you to turn back now.**

Anti-Venom was walking when he heard Joker's voice, "Hmm, Harley tells me that the Bats car is still parked outside the Intensive treatment building, now we can't have him or his ugly hulking friend leave us now can we?" Joker said, "Every thug, villain, murderer, and kindergarten teacher not carrying out party orders should head down there and smash it to pieces." He said.

Anti-Venom thought that there could be a few useful things he could use to get close to his target and decided to save the Batmobile, web swinging through the grounds of Arkham Island, he finally got to a metal door that opened up, revealing an ambulance with three people inside, one was dead from gunshot wounds, the other two were fine.

He fired a web line to the ledge and landed in front of the two thugs that were guarding the other door, they had weapons but Anti-Venom had spider senses and reflexes and he quickly fired web lines at the weapons and yanked them out of their hands, he then punched one of them in the face knocking him out, deciding to send a message to Joker, he grabbed the second thug and said to his face.

" **You give Joker a message from me, you tell him that I am coming for him and that he is going to wish that Batman had the balls to kill him when he had the chance, and if you see Batman before you get to Joker, tell him that he had better get to Joker before I get to him first, got it**.?" He told the thug.

"Yes sir." The thug said, terrified of Anti-Venom.

He let him go and the thug ran off to deliver Anti-Venoms message to Joker.

Walking through the metal door, he reached the Arkham North section and saw the Batmobile, some thugs were there smashing the car, Anti-Venom roared loudly at the thugs, jumping up really high, he fired three web lines from each wrists wrapping around the thugs from head to toe and yanked them to the right knocking them all out.

" **Batnut, I rescued your car** , **is there anything useful in it that you need** "? Anti-Venom asked Batman over his communicator.

"Yes, their is something called Explosive Gel in the trunk, get it and give it back to me when we meet back up" Batman told him.

Anti-Venom went to the Batmobile's trunk and got the Explosive Gel, when he closed it's trunk, he looked down and saw a pipe on the ground, he picked up the pipe and looked at it closely, seeing Gordon's initials engraved on it.

" **Oracle, I found a pipe, it has your father's initials engraved on it.** " He told her.

"It was a birthday gift I got him last year, there's no way he'd leave it." She told him.

" **Yes, he must have left a trail for me to follow, that means he's alive, Barbara."** Anti-Venom told her.

"How are you going to follow the trail?" She asked him.

" **The Symbiote has heightened senses, I just have to sniff out the trail to follow it.** Anti-Venom informed her.

"Alright, go get him back." Barbara told him.

" **Promise.** " He said.

Sniffing out the trail, it's was leading to the West side of the Asylum, he started web swinging until he got to the security door that led to Arkham West, the door was locked so he started feeling the wall on the right side of the door until he felt the soft part of the wall, using half of his strength, he punched in the wall and went in, he got to the visitor center, two thugs were guarding it, getting behind them, he shot web lines from each of his wrists onto their backs and yanked them towards each other, knocking them out.

He entered the visitor room and on the other end of the room, he saw a monitor turn on, revealing Joker," Come in, sit down, "Joker said, "So ugly, I was thinking you could use a friend here, someone to talk to, someone to share secrets with, shall we start with the big one ? Who are you, why do you feel the need to kill me? Do you really think you can and Batman can win? We'll see." He said, before the monitor went black.

Anti-Venom walked back out of the visitor center and sniffed the trail again, it was leading to the Medical center, swinging there, he encountered more thugs, he shot web lines from each wrists onto the thugs yanking them away from the building, he then entered, seeing Harley, behind an electric field.

"Hey, scram, Ugly, this is me time." She said.

" **Where's Gordon**?" Anti-Venom asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She answered.

"I'm over here!" Gordon said, from the right side of the room.

"Harley!" Joker said from the monitor in the room, "What is Batman's ugly friend doing here, it's too early!"

"I'm sorry, puddin, don't be angry with me." Harley said.

"You little minx, I could never stay mad at you." Joker said.

"Sorry, Ugly, you'll have to find another way, bye bye now." She said.

The Symbiote unabsorbed Vincent's head, making him talk in his normal voice again, "I'll see you soon, my hot princess, but tell me something, Why are you still with a psycho like Clown face?" He asked her.

"He loves me." Harley said.

" That's bull shit, my fiery princess , I could be a far greater boyfriend and lover then he is, and I can give you the greatest pleasure you have ever felt." He told her.

Harley started thinking, then with seductive smile turned off the electric field and walked over to him and said, "Meet me at the abandoned wing of Arkham and I'll let Gordon go, handsome." she said while licking her lips.

"Oh, I can't wait, my hot princess," he said, drawing her in for a long lust filled kiss, making her moan.

When he let go of her, he contacted Batman, "Hey, Batnut, I found Gordon, he's inside the medical center." Vincent said.

"Alright I'm on my way." Batman said.

He then turn off his communicator, he then looked up to see Harley gone and Gordon untied, "Well, better hurry if I hope to meet up with her," he said, unknown to him, Oracle had eavesdropped on their conversation.

Anti-Venom swung through Arkham Island landing at the abandoned wing and going inside, he walked in the hallway and saw arrows, smiling, he followed them until they stopped at a nurse's office, the Symbiote non absorbing his whole body, becoming Vincent once more.

He opened the door and was pleased with what he saw, a very nude Harley, laying on the nurses sofa, smiling seductively .

"Well, come and get me, handsome, I've got this itch I need to be scratched." Harley said seductively.

Wasting no time, he quickly got his clothes off and jumped on her, making her giggle, he then kissed her, making her moan loudly, when they separated , Harley rolled them over so she was on top, "Yahtzee, handsome," she said, she looked down and saw his large member, licking her lips she took it into her mouth, sucking as hard as she could.

"Mmmm, Mmmm," she moaned loudly.

"Oh, yeah, princess, just like that." He moaned.

She started sucking on him faster and felt him about to climax, when he did, she took it all in her mouth, swallowing all she could, "Aaahh, oh yeah handsome, now let's get to the really fun part," she said.

Vincent smirked and flipped her on her stomach making her giggle before he reached forward and played with her large breasts, making her moan loudly before whimpering as he pinched her nipples.

"How do you want it, princess." He asked.

"I want you to fuck me like a beast, baby!" She yelled.

He kissed her neck, making her moan loudly while he still played with her breasts in his hands, he lined himself up and thrusted into her making her moan and gasp in bliss as he pounded into her hard like she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, baby, fuck me, fuck me harder!" He obeyed her and started thrusted harder into her, making her ass smack into his waist as the sounds echoed in the room, "Oh yes more, baby. Harley begged, Vincent bit down on her neck, making her moan loudly in bliss.

"Here it comes, Harley!" Vincent said, warning her that he was close.

Harley flipped them over so she was on top and started riding him like a wild animal, "Ah ah ah ah ah ah oh yeah baby." She moaned out in pleasure, speeding up her movements .

"Inside me now," she begged, whimpering a lot as he thrusted back as her own climax approached and Vincent pulled her into a kiss as they came together.

Harley moaned into the kiss before her orgasm ended and panted in bliss, he then pulled out of her and layed down with her.

"How was it, my princess?," He asked.

"It was the greatest pleasure I have ever felt, baby." She answered.

He then kissed her passionately and they both got off the sofa, putting their clothes back on, Harley walked over to him and kissed him hard.

When they separated, Vincent looked at her lovingly, "so I take it I'm your puddin now, right?"

"Oh yes you are, puddin." she said, kissing him again, they walked out of the office and the Symbiote reabsorbed his whole body again, becoming Anti-Venom once more.

They climbed out of the window that he found and Vincent started swinging with her back to Batman's car.

" **Alright princess, now's your chance to redeem yourself, where is Joker?"** He asked her now having a new reason for wanting to kill that murderous bastard once and for all, turning his princess into what she is and abusing her for so many years.

"I don't know, puddin, he's moving around the island, but I can tell you what he is planning." Harley answered.

"Alright, princess, what is it?" He asked.

"He is using a doctor to create an army of things like Bane and he is planning to unleash that army on the city, just to see more people die." She told him.

Anti-Venom thought about what she had told him and knew he had to tell Batman about this immediately, turning his communicator back on, he contacted Batman, unknown to him, Gordon was there and was eavesdropped on their whole conversation.

" **Hey Batnut I found out what Clown face is planning, he's using a doctor to create an army of things like your Bane friend, he plans to unleash the army on Gotham, just to see more innocent people die"** He informed him.

"How do you know?" He asked, not believing him.

" **My hot princess, Harley told me**." He answered.

"You're lying, she wouldn't give up what Joker has planned, she'd sooner sow her own mouth shut before she'd talk." Batman said.

"Not anymore, she wouldn't, not with me around." He told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked him.

"You know exactly what I mean, Mr detective." He said, cutting off communication with him.

"Hey, kid." Gordon said from behind them, having finally got out of the medical center.

"About time you woke up, Old Man." Harley said.

"Why would you betray Joker after all you've done for that evil bastard, Quinn?" Gordon asked her, not believing that after everything she's done, would betray the person she gave up her life for many years ago.

"Let's just say that I finally woke up in a way, and I've found my true love, him." Harley answered him, turning to her love, the Symbiote non absorbing his head, they leaned in and kissed each other hard to prove it to him.

When they separated, they turned to him, the Symbiote reabsorbing his head again, " **Look, Gramps, I know she has done horrific things, but she isn't all bad, she even told me what Clown face is planning, I think that is a start to her redeeming herself, don't you think?"** He asked him.

Gordon stood there thinking about what he said, while Harley did do very horrific things in the past, she had just said that she had found her true love in the kid, she even told him what Joker was planning to do to the city, he knew he couldn't let that happen.

"Alright kid, I'll let her go, but that doesn't mean I'll forgive her for everything she's done, got it?" Gordon asked them.

" **Got it, Gramps."** Anti-Venom said.

"I'm cool if you are, old man." Harley said.

 **Well guys, don't forget to rate and review. Hope you like the lemon, and also Vincent and Harley are an official couple now, see you soon guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing related to Batman, Anti-Venom or the OC character, anyway, back to the story, guys.**

Anti-Venom was still talking with Gordon and Harley when Batman showed up, walking over to them, he eyed Harley and approached her first.

"Where's Joker, Quinn?" He asked Harley.

"How should I know, B-Man, he's moving around the island and he doesn't tell me where, but you already know what he's planning, I'm sure my new puddin has told you already." She said.

" **She's telling you the truth, Batnut, and don't even think about giving me any of your self righteous crap."** Anti-Venom told him.

Batman was about to say something when Gordon spoke to them, "Look you two, there's no time for argument right now, if Quinn really is telling the truth then you have to stop Joker before it's too late." Gordon said.

Anti-Venom and Batman looked at him, then back to each other, glaring.

"Fine, did you get the Explosive Gel from the Batmobile?" Batman asked Anti-Venom.

" **Yeah, I got it."** Anti-Venom said, giving the Explosive Gel to him, he then turned to Gordon and Harley, " **Me and Batnut are going after Clown face, you two get to the docks, get on the speedboat and get off the island** , **we don't know what other tricks he has, but wherever they are, they can't be good.** He told them, wanting the old man and his princess safe.

"But, puddin, what about you? I don't want you to get hurt or worse, especially after I've finally found my true love." Harley said, worried for her new boyfriend's safety.

The Symbiote unabsorbed his head again, he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry about me, princess, I'll be more than fine, and with Batnut helping me out, we'll stop Clown face," he leaned in closer to her so only she could hear him, "And once I get my hands on him, I will make sure he suffers for everything he's done to you and everyone else, and then, I will kill him." Vincent assured her.

Harley leaned in his ear so only he could hear her, "Make sure you kill him for me, puddin." She said.

"I will, and if Bat for brains gets in the way, I won't hesitate to hurt him." He promised, pulling her into a kiss.

When they separated Harley and Gordon started making their way to the docks, leaving Batman and Anti-Venom alone, the Symbiote having reabsorbed his head again.

"This time, we stay together." Batman told Anti-Venom.

" **Fine, but if and when I see Clown again, I will kill him, and if you get in my way, I will not hesitate to hurt you, Bat for brains.** Anti-Venom said.

"Then you had better hope you see him before I do, Anti-Venom." He told him.

They grappled and webbed up to the roof of the Medical center and found another entrance, a broken part of the roof, Batman used his Explosive Gel to clear the wall and they both got inside and went through the door that was in the room that led to the Maintenance access.

They then heard Joker's voice again, "I want all the doctors rounded up, search every inch of the medical building." Joker said, "I mean it, search every room, every office, and every trash can, if another doctor tries to run and gets out of the building, then you won't, I'll just fill the room with happy gas and leave you to die, hell, I may do that anyway, sounds fun." He said.

There were no doors for Anti-Venom to go through, so the Symbiote had to unabsorb his whole body becoming once again, he then followed Batman through the vent until the got to the Sanatorium.

"Why does he need the doctors, we've got to save them." Batman said, they got to an area that was large enough for the Symbiote to reabsorb Vincent, becoming Anti-Venom once more.

Switching to Detective mode, Batman saw 5 thugs with weapons in the room, with hostages, Batman swinged from gargoyle to gargoyle and set some Explosive Gel where he thought it would be needed, when the thugs walked to where the Explosive Gel was he detonated them, knocking out three of the thugs, Anti-Venom jumped to the ceiling and fired web lines from his left wrist yanking the remaining thugs weapons from their hands, he then fired web lines from each wrists and yanked them towards each other, knocking them out too.

They walked over to one of the doctors, "I don't know what happened, one minute we were making our evening rounds then the next, armed thugs burst into the room and took us hostage." She said.

"Did they have anyone with them?" Batman asked.

"They took someone into the elevator, I couldn't tell who it was." She answered.

"They obviously didn't want anyone to follow them, the elevator appears to be powered down, you're going to be okay here. Batman said.

"We'll be fine." She said.

"What about the others, we heard gunfire, they could be dead, we should go and help." The other doctor said.

"Oh no, I forgot, Dr Kellorman was in the Patient Observation Room, and Dr Chan went to Surgery." The female doctor told them.

"And Dr Young went to X ray." The male doctor said.

"Ok, stay here, we'll find the other doctors ." Batman said.

They went to the Upper Corridor and on the way they saw two thugs guarding the other door, Anti-Venom shot web lines from each wrists and yanked them towards each other knocking them both out, they then entered the patient observation room and saw two more thugs in the room looking into a window, behind it was Aaron Cash, Anti-Venom did the same thing with the thugs as the last two, when they were knocked out, Cash spoke to them.

"There was an alarm in Medical, I heard someone shouting and found the doc lying on the floor, when I went in to help him the room was flooded with gas, the doors locked down, we can't get out, I don't know how long we can last." Cash said.

Suddenly they heard Joker's voice again, "How brave, let's give Mr Cash a great big hand, he could really use one." He said.

"You'll be laughing through your butt when I get outta here." He told Joker.

"Chill out homes, I'm just messing with you." Joker said.

"Can't wait to return the favor." Cash told Joker.

"Leave it, Cash, can you control the ventilation system in there?" Batman asked him.

"Tried, it's a no go, he's disabled remote access." He told him.

"I'll find a way." Batman said.

"Stay here, Anti-Venom I'll handle this one." Batman told Anti-Venom.

" **No, Batnut, I'm the only one who is immune to that toxin, I will handle this one, so you stay here,** he said, pushing Batman out of the way.

Anti-Venom then entered the next room and Webbed up to the vent, the Symbiote unabsorbed his whole body, becoming Vincent again, crawling through the vent, he got out and the Symbiote reabsorbed his body, becoming Anti-Venom once more, he noticed a thug hanging onto something and found two of the ventilation system controls, he jumped down and activated them, sucking some the toxin out of the room, jumped back up and got an idea, creating a blade from his skin, he threw it at the line that the thug was holding onto, the thug fell and broke through the ceiling, the toxin killing him in minutes, Anti-Venom jumped down and activated the final control, sucking out the rest of the toxin.

Anti-Venom then headed back to Batman and they headed back to the Upper Corridor and found another entrance, they saw the last doctor and went to help him.

"Batman." The doctor said.

"Don't speak, you're safe now." Batman told him.

"But it's a trap." He said.

"I know, but not for us." Batman said.

Suddenly, the monitor turned on, revealing Joker, "It's true, you really are the world's greatest detective, how'd you do it, Bats? Joker asked, "Oh, what the heck, get down here boys, let's see if he can detect being punished in the face."

They looked up behind them and saw 5 of Joker's goons jump down to fight them, but Anti-Venom webbed them up.

"What are you waiting for, April fool's day, get down there now!" Joker said.

Then five more jumped down and went to fight them but Anti-Venom shot web lines from each wrists and yanked them all towards the wall, knocking them all out.

"Don't get to full of yourself, Ugly, I'm just softening you two up, think of this as a preview to the main event, you'll both see." Joker said, then the monitor went black.

Batman then freed the doctor, "I'm sorry, I tried to tell you, I couldn't speak." The doctor

said.

" **Relax, you're safe now, we can more than handle these low life thugs**." Anti-Venom said.

They started heading to the X-ray room when they heard Joker's voice again, " I'm not sure if I can keep it a secret any longer, I've got two old friends coming to the party, one is just terrified you two will leave without saying hello, the other, let's just say that he'll be surprised to see you as you'll be to see him." He said.

When they got to the door there were three thugs guarding the door, Anti-Venom shot three web lines, one from his left wrist and two from his right at the thugs, yanking them towards each other and knocking them out.

They entered the X-Ray room and Batman switched to Detective mode, and saw 5 of Joker's thugs, all armed, and the final doctor, Batman sprayed his Explosive Gel on the wall in front of them, then the wall on the left side, he then detonated it, blowing up the walls and knocking all 5 thugs out, they then approached the doctor.

"What's going on, they were talking like they were in control, it's it true that Joker escaped?" Dr Young asked.

"Unfortunately yes, but not for long." Batman said.

"I've been studying Joker's case for months when he broke out, the Warden was very specific he wanted Joker cured." She said.

" **The only cure for that murderous bastard, is death, which I will give to him as soon as I get my hands on him**." Anti-Venom said.

"Oh, I almost forgot, they said they were moving through the facility, hunting down the other doctors." She said.

"Not a problem, all staff are safe now, you'll be safer if you remain here." Batman told her.

They then returned to the other doctors, "Did you find them, are they okay?" The female doctor asked.

"Yes, they're safe now." Batman said.

Just then, Cash came in the room with Dr Young with him, "Batman, we've got another problem." He said.

"I need to get back to the Mansion, all my research notes are there, we can't risk Joker getting his hands on them." Dr Young said.

"It's not safe, Doctor, the island's a war zone, you won't stand a chance." Batman told her.

"It's my life's work, you don't have the authority to." She tried to say but Cash cut her off.

"I'll get her there, Batman, you ask me, I think it's time for a little payback." Cash said.

Suddenly the elevator alarm went off "Who called the elevator?" Batman asked.

"Wasn't us, it's coming from the lower floor." The other female doctor said.

"Cash, take Dr Young, get her notes and find some place to hold up, everyone else, go to the Observation Room, barricade yourselfs in." Batman told them, then they all went where he told them to go.

Batman then grappled up to a nearby gargoyle and Anti-Venom jumped to the ceiling as three thugs burst into the room, all armed, Anti-Venom shot web lines at the guns, yanking them out of their hands, he then shot web lines at them next, yanking them towards the wall and knocking them out.

They entered the elevator, when the doors shut the monitor in the elevator turned on, revealing Joker.

"Too easy, I've got the two of you trapped in a little metal box, hanging precariously over a deadly drop, what's say I just blow the emergency brakes and drop the two of you like a sack of puppies?" Joker asked, "Say goodnight, you two, boom, just kidding, got a few new surprises in store for you two, prepare to face your fears, all of them." Joker said as the monitor went black.

 **Don't forget to rate and review, helps me out a lot, hope you all are liking the story so far, more to come, see you next chapter, guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the story, anyway back to the story, guys.**

As the elevator was going down, Batman started coughing, confusing Anti-Venom, " **Hey Batnut, you okay?** " He asked.

"I think so." Batman answered.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, when they walked out they saw someone struggling, "Please, Dr Crane, don't do that." He said, begging Crane aka the Scarecrow, to stop.

"There is no Crane, Only Scarecrow." He said as he sprayed his Fear Toxin, causing the man to see his greatest fears.

"They're all over me!" The Man said.

They walked to the window and saw three people inside, scared, one of them run to the window, "Someone help, please!" The man said.

They looked and saw Scarecrows shadow in the room, Batman tried to open the cage but wasn't strong enough to do so, they then heard Joker's voice again, "Looks like the doctor has started early, you're appointment isn't for hours, I'm sure he'll be buzzed through when he's ready." Joker said, "Tell me, Bats, what are you really scared of, failing to save this cesspool of a city, not finding the Commissioner in time?" He asked Batman.

" _ **I think that Bat for brains can handle Nut-freak on his own, that doctor seemed to be very concerned about her notes, I wonder if it has something to do with what Clown face is planning, better get back to the Mansion and find out, if she knows something, it could bring me one step closer to killing that murderous bastard once and for all."**_ Anti-Venom thought.

Batman used his Explosive Gel to open a weak wall in the room, "Let's go, Anti-Venom, Scarecrow is somewhere in here, we have to stop him before he hurts anyone else." Batman said, turning to his ally.

" **No thanks, Bat for brains, you can stop Nut-freak on your own, I've got a doctor to question and a murderous clown to kill, don't follow me, we'll meet up again later, hopefully Clown face will be dead by then."** Anti-Venom said.

"You had better hope youget to Joker before I do, Anti-Venom." Batman said, going his own way.

Anti-Venom then left the building and Webbed swinged to the Mansion.

 **With Batman**

Batman was going the way he created, he looked up and saw Gordon, "Please help me, Batman." He said, begging for his friend to help, before being dragged away.

" _Impossible, Jim left with Quinn, It must be Crane's gas."_ Batman thought, continuing on his path, he found another vent and crawled through it, once he got out he saw Gordon's body, he walked to where the body was and kneeled down and looked closely.

" _Quinn must have double crossed us, I knew it_." He thought as he closed Gordon's eyes, "I'm sorry, Jim." he said, getting up and continuing on, "Barbara, I'm sorry, I was too late." he said to Barbara through his communicator.

"I'm sorry, the number you have reached isn't available, please leave a message after the tone." a woman said.

"Barbara, are you there?" He asked.

"Please hang up your phone." The woman said.

Batman cut off communication and continued on, he walked through the hall until he opened the door that led to the Morgue, he walked in and saw three body bags, turning to the right side, he opened the bag and was shocked at what he saw, the body of his father, Thomas Wayne.

"Father?" Batman asked.

"You should have stopped him son, like a man." Thomas Wayne said.

Turning to the left side, Batman then opened the left bag, revealing his mother, Martha Wayne.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Save us, Bruce, don't let us die." She said.

Going to the bag in the middle, he opened it, when he did, Scarecrow popped out, making Batman fall to the floor, when he got up again he turned around and saw that the room had changed, most of the floor, walls and ceiling were missing, and there was a swarling twister.

He looked and saw a Bat signal, just then a giant version of Scarecrow appeared, "Poor little bat, you're in my world now." Scarecrow said, looking for Batman.

Batman started running to the Bat signal, running up some stairs and then jumping down to another ledge, he crouched down to avoid Scarecrows glowing eyes, he then jumped to another ledge and claimed up to two Upper floors, he then jumped to another ledge and used his Explosive Gel to clear the wall blocking his path when Scarecrow wasn't looking, when he detonated the Gel Scarecrow heard it, "What are you doing, little Bat?" Scarecrow asked, looking for Batman.

When Scarecrow looked away, Batman ran and jumped to another ledge then ran up the stairs, he then claimed up the ledge that had the Bat signal and shined the light on Scarecrow, then in a flash of light, Batman saw he was still in the morgue, Oracle then contacted him.

"Bruce, are you there, what's going on?" She asked.

"Oracle, I'm okay." He answered.

"I lost contact, is everything ok, did you find my dad?" She asked.

"I'm fine, had a little run in with Scarecrow, slowed me down, I'll get back to you in a bit." He answered.

He went back out of the morgue and saw arrows, he followed them, on the way back, he saw who the dead body really was: another guard.

" _It wasn't Gordon, Crane's gas must have affected me more then I thought._ Batman thought. _"So Quinn didn't betray us."_

He looked up and saw a smiling face on the other door when he heard Joker's voice again.

"Are you lost, little Bat, having trouble figuring out what's real and what's just a fragment of your twisted little mind? Same here. Just roll with it Bats, it gets easier once you do, trust me." Joker said.

He went into detective mode and saw three thugs behind the door, getting an idea, he sprayed three Explosive Gels on the wall and took cover, when the thugs burst out of the door he detonated them, stunning the thugs long enough for Batman to jump on the thugs and knock them all out.

"Listen, no more tricks, since I can't seem to find Harley or the Commissioner at the moment, I'll give you a little present, the other friend I told you about, do a little test for me and I'll let you see him." Joker said.

Batman then entered the door and saw more armed thugs in the room, Batman then saw Joker on another monitor, "Here's your test before you see the friend I told you about, take out all the thugs in the room and you can have him, and to make it more fun, I've told them all you're on the way." Joker said.

Batman opened a vent and crawled through it, he then got out and entered Detective mode, and saw one of the thugs around the corner of the vent, sneaking up behind him, he grabbed him and applied pressure to his windpipe, knocking him out, he then grappled onto a gargoyle, and hung down from it, when another thug was in reach he swooped down and grabbed him by the throat, using the line he tied his a ankles and let go of him, then swung to another gargoyle as the other thugs came over to investigate.

Batman then entered another vent in the room, sneaking behind another thug, he applied pressure to his windpipe, knocking him out, he then spotted the last thug and knocked him out the same way he did the first and third thugs, having knocked out all the thugs in the room, Joker's voice came on again.

"Well done, Bats, now that you passed the test, you can have your present, down there." He said.

Batman went to a door down stairs, who he saw shocked him, it was one of his most dangerous enemies: Bane, he was in shackles holding his arms and legs, round lines were on his back, draining the Venom from his blood.

"Bane." Batman said.

"Cut me down." Bane said.

"Who did this to you?" Batman asked.

"Dr Young, the bruja, she drained the Venom from my blood, must stop her." He answered as the monitor in the room came on, revealing Joker.

"Sorry, Has-Bane, the good doctor won't be a problem much longer, how do you like my puppet, what's say we cut him down." Joker said, activating the machine, getting the Venom back in Bane.

His muscles began to grow to superhuman levels, breaking the shackles holding his arms and legs, and his eyes were glowing green, once his transformation was completed, he grabbed Batman and throw him through a wall leading to the boiler room.

When Bane came in the room, he charged at Batman, Batman throwed a Batarang at Banes eye and dodged out of the way, making Bane hit a wall, he then jumped on Banes back and ripped off the left line's that gave Bane the Venom, Batman got off Bane's back and dodged out of the way before could lefthook him, Bane then used his strength to rip off a large part of the wall and threw it at Batman, but he dodged out of the way.

"Seriously, is that the best you can do, Bane? Let me lend you a hand." Joker said as his thugs jumped down to help Bane fight Batman.

Batman fought off some of the thugs and used Banes charging to stun the rest of the thugs, while Bane charged at Batman again, Batman threw another batarang at Banes eye, making him crash into another wall, while Bane was stunned, Batman jumped on Banes back again and ripped off the lines from Bane's right shoulder and jumped off Bane, more of Joker's thugs jumped down to fight Batman but Bane ran into them as Batman threw another batarang at him and dodged out of the way, making Bane hit a wall while Batman knocked out all the thugs and jumped on Bane's back again and ripped off the middle line from Bane's head, making him hold his head in pain, the ceiling started coming down on Bane, burying him in the debris.

Batman grappled up to the ledge and climbed out of the manhole cover , when he got out fully, he pushed his wrist control for the Batmobile to make it come to him, when he did, Bane burst out of the wall and grabbed Batman.

"I will break you, Batman, then the bruja." Bane said.

"No Bane, this time, I break you."Batman said as Bane looked and saw the Batmobile heading straight for him.

Batman kicked out of Bane's grip, pushing him into the Batmobiles way, the car then ran Bane over, sending itself and Bane into the water, he then contacted Oracle.

"Oracle, go through the city's computer's, pull up all you can find on Dr Young, I'll go through anything you find once I get to the Cave." Batman said.

"A Batcave, on Arkham Island?" She asked.

"I built it years ago, it's best to plan ahead for situations like this." He explained.

"How'd you manage to keep this a secret?" She asked.

"It's me, remember?" He answered her question with another question.

"So do you think Dr Young's been experimenting with Venom, the same thing that turns Babe into that animal?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm worried, Bane seemed even more powerful than usual, Joker wants the Venom and that can only be trouble." Batman answered.

"Speaking of Venom, where's Anti-Venom, why didn't he help you with Bane?" Oracle asked.

"He's gone to question Dr Young, and once he finds out what Joker's planning, he'll go to kill him." Batman said.

"You've got to stop him, Bruce, if he kills Joker, I don't think he'll stop killing." Barbara said, concerned for Vincent.

"Don't worry, once I get what I need from the cave, I'll go find Joker, if I can get to him before Anti-Venom does, I might be able to stop him." Batman said.

"Alright, I'll try to track him down through his communicator, I'll let you know when I find him." She said.

Alright, I'm heading to Dead Man's Point in Arkham North, I'll contact you once I'm in the cave." He said. Cutting off communication with her.

" _Anti-Venom, I don't know why you want to kill Joker so badly, but if you do, it won't matter, I'll find a way to capture you and lock you up in Arkham with the rest of them._ " Batman thought.

Unknown to him, Anti-Venom was watching from a distance, " _Over my dead body, Bat for brains, you won't stop me, if I have to break all your limbs to keep you out of my way, don't think for a second that I won't."_ Anti-Venom thought as he swang to the Mansion , determined to get to to get his answers and then do what Batman never would: kill that murderous clown, once and for all.

 **How was that, guys, hope you enjoyed the first battle in Scarecrows world and the fight with Bane, next chapter will be about Anti-Venom getting his answers, until then, see you next chapter guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: remember I don't own anything only the story, onto the next chapter guys.**

Anti-Venom was swinged to the Mansion and landed at the front entrance, he went inside and saw three thugs behind an electric field that was blocking his path.

"Well look who it is." One of the thugs said.

"Yeah, Batman's ugly friend coming to get us." The other thug said.

"Hey, Ugly, don't you and Batman have a cat to rescue from a tree or something?" He said.

Anti-Venom walked back out of the entrance and Webbed swinged up to the roof of the Mansion and shot a web line at the vent and pulled it down, the Symbiote unabsorbed his whole body becoming Vincent again, he jumped and crawled through the vent, the Symbiote reabsorbed his body, becoming Anti-Venom once more, he then walked in the door to the Mansion Entrance Hall and saw the three thugs that mocked him.

"Can you believe Batman's ugly friend just left?" The first thug said.

"Yeah, the stinking coward limped off, if he'd tried to come through, I'd take him on, he wouldn't stand a chance." The second thug said.

"Yeah, me too , I'd chop his head off and give it to Joker for a paperweight." The third thug said.

 _ **Oh, I'll make those big mouths pay for those insults.**_ Anti-Venom thought as he jumped down in front of the thugs.

"It's him!" The first thug said.

 **What was that you all said about me**? Anti-Venom said, walking up to the thugs.

"Nothing sir." One of the thugs said.

" **Really?** " Anti-Venom asked, punching him in the face, knocking him out, the second thug tried to charge at him but he caught his hand and broke his arm, making him scream in pain, he grabbed the final thug and looked him dead in the eyes.

" **You give Clown face a message from me, you tell him that I am coming for him and when I see him, he won't have a prayer, and if you happen to see Bat for brains come through here, tell him that he better get to Clown before I do, understand?"** He said.

"Yes sir, I'll be sure to pass on your message on." The thug said, terrified.

" **Good, now go."** Anti-Venom said throwing the thug away.

Anti-Venom walked up the stairs and broke down the door to the Main Hall and heard Joker's voice again.

"Joker here, with a little update for you all, first the good news, we have Dr Young, bad news, she's not talking, she's hidden a document somewhere in the Mansion, I want it found." He said.

" _ **Looks like I have to find those notes before Clown face dose.**_ " Anti-Venom thought as he walked in the hall and saw ten thugs, they charged at him but he was too fast for them, he jumped in the air and webbed two thugs together, then he shot a web line from his left wrist at the third thug and spinned him around hitting the other thugs before pulling the last thug to him and punching him in the face, knocking him out.

Anti-Venom walked through the door that led to the South Corridor and saw two thugs in the room, he yanked the gun out of the first thug's hands and fired web lines from each wrists and pulled the thugs to each other, knocking them out, the then entered the Library and saw six thugs going through the papers, he webbed up three thugs and the others charged at him, he jumped behind them and kicked one of the thugs into the wall, then he grabbed the other two and smashed their heads together, knocking them out, he then heard Joker's voice again.

"Congratulations, now all you have to do is run down stairs and save the helpless hostages, right?" Joker said.

 _ **I have a feeling that Clown face isn't going to make it easy for me, that vent could be useful.**_ Anti-Venom said as he yanked the vent from it's place, he then ran down stairs and saw the hostage's when an electric field activated preventing him from going any further.

"Oh, how frustrating, didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you, has tonight taught you nothing?" Joker asked, in 2 minutes, the room will be filled with happy gas, the audience will be in fits of laughter and then die." He said.

Anti-Venom then ran back upstairs and and webbed up to the vent, the Symbiote unabsorbed his whole body becoming Vincent again, he then crawled through the vent and went through two more vents and kicked open the final vent, he got out of the vent and the Symbiote reabsorbed his body, becoming Anti-Venom once more, he then formed a blade out of his skin then threw it at the line holding up the chandelier, making it fall, Anti-Venom then jumped down and went to the bomb, the bomb then went off, sending a spring loaded boxing glove in his face, which he then threw away.

"Thank you, sir, are they all gone?" The doctor asked.

" **Yes, what happened**?" Anti-Venom asked.

"It all happened so fast, patient's broke in, started tearing up the place, like they were looking for something." The doctor answered.

" **You both stay here, I'll go look for Dr Young and her notes.** " Anti-Venom said.

Anti-Venom then ran back upstairs and entered the South Corridor, then back to the Main Hall and saw two thugs in the room, he then ran up to them and bumped into the first thug, making him bump into the second thug, knocking them both out.

He then ran up to the West wing Corridor and saw one of Joker's thugs holding two men at gunpoint, he then shot a web line at the thugs and pulled him forward him and punching him in the face, knocking him out, he noticed that the thug had a collar around his neck.

" **What's that collar do, why is it making that noise**? Anti-Venom asked.

"That's the suicide collar, but it sounds weird." The guard answered.

" **Suicide collar**?" Anti-Venom asked.

"They've got some other name, but we just use them to monitor patient's heartbeats, if it drops too low, the alarm goes off and a Crash team rushes in." The guard said.

Suddenly the monitor in the room turned on, reavelling Joker. "And so does my crew if you trigger one, how do you like them apple's, Ugly?" Joker asked, "Standing around in the West Wing, they'd be there now if they weren't busy knocking a little sense into Cash, I'll tell you what, I won't spoil the surprise and let them know you're coming." He said as the monitor turned off again.

"Cash is in the next room, sounds like he's taking a beating, you better help him." The Guard said.

" **I'll take care of it, you two stay here.** Anti-Venom said.

Anti-Venom walked into the next room and jumped up to the ceiling, and saw six thugs in the room, he then shot a web line at one of the thugs and pulled him up to the ceiling, knocking him out, he then dropped to the floor, causing the other thugs to investigate, he then shot web lines from each wrists and pulled the thugs guns from their hands, then he jumped down and spined kicked the other thugs into the walls, knocking them out, he then walked up to Cash and the other Guard and untied them.

"Thanks." Cash said.

" **Where did Dr Young go**?" Anti-Venom asked.

"I told her to run, Joker's thugs came in looking for her, I told her to go to her office and hide." Cash answered.

" **Does she keep her records there**?" Anti-Venom asked.

"I guess, she was pretty desperate to get in there, her office is over there." Cash answered.

" **How long ago was this**? **I need to find her notes before Clown face gets his hands on them**. Anti-Venom said.

"20 minutes, what's so important about the notes?" Cash asked.

" **Clown face wants them, that makes them important**. Anti-Venom answered, " **Stay here, I'm going to look for her**.

"Alright, I'll try the radio, see if anyone else is around." Cash said.

Anti-Venom ran upstairs to the North Corridor when he heard Joker's voice again.

"Going after the notes yourself, eh Ugly, good luck", Joker said, "I've got a crew working over the good doctor as I speak, they'll squeeze the formula out of her soon enough, not to mention the army of clowns ripping this place apart, one way or another the formula will be mine, why don't you and Batman just give up, roll over and die for once, be your best friend." Joker said.

" _ **Over my dead body, Clown face, or better yet, yours when I get my hands on you.**_ " Anti-Venom thought as he yanked vent from it's place, the Symbiote unabsorbed his whole body, becoming Vincent again, he then crawled through the vent and and walked through the vent and came to another vent leading to Dr Young's office, he got out and the Symbiote reabsorbed his body, becoming Anti-Venom once more, he spotted three thugs trying to open the door to the office and shot web lines from each wrists and pulled the thugs into the left wall, knocking them out.

He then kicked the door down and entered the office, he looked at the safe and saw it was opened.

" **Looks like someone got to the safe, the question is who?** " He said, going to the computer and typing in the monitor in the room, he saw Dr Young open the safe and got the notes, then leave.

" **So she got to the notes first, she must have gone to hide them somewhere, and I have a good idea where.** " Anti-Venom thought as he started making his way back to the library, using his senses to follow Young's fingerprints, he saw three thugs heading towards him, but he jumped into the air and webbed them to the wall, he then followed the trail of Young's fingerprints all the way back to the Library and jumped down to the bottom floor, he then saw the final fingerprints on a big red book and found the notes, he then threw them in the air and used a piece of his skin to burn them.

" _ **Looks like that takes care of the notes, but it's never this simple with Clown face**_. Anti-Venom thought.

"What's that you got there, Ugly, no, not the formula, whatever will I do, who can help me now?" Joker asked, "What's that, how about our old friend, Zsasz, I did number into him on the way to the Gardens, he was acting up some twisted fantasy, maybe he could get her talking, I think he probably can, great plan, Ugly." He said.

Anti-Venom, went back to the Main Hall when some of Scarecrow's fear gas sprayed in his face, but the Symbiote was immune to most disease, " **Nice try, Nut-freak, but your little fear Toxin tricks don't work on me."** He said as entered the East Wing Corridor, he saw one of Joker's thugs guarding the door to the Warden's office, holding a taser.

"Try and get past me, freak, I will try you." The thug said.

" **Hahahahaha, do you really think that taser will work on me?"** He asked as he webbed the taser out of the thugs hand and used it on the thug, knocking him out.

Anti-Venom then entered the Warden's office and saw Zsasz dragging Dr Young into the other part of the room.

"Stay where you are you ugly freak, listen to me carefully, come any closer, and I'll paint the walls with her blood." Zsasz said pressing the knife in his hand to Dr Young's throat.

Taking cover by the door corner, he waited until Zsasz had his head out from behind the doctor's and fired web in Zsasz's face, causing him to drop the knife to get the web out of his face, Dr Young jumped out of the way as Anti-Venom ran and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"That monster, that evil, evil monster!" Dr Young said.

" **He won't be a problem much longer, I saw your notes**." Anti-Venom said.

"I know, Joker threatened me, I wanted to stop the experiment, I tried to give him his money back." Dr Young said.

" **You should have known that Clown face wouldn't take no for an answer**." Anti-Venom said.

"He wants an army, a horrible force to destroy Gotham, but he couldn't do it without the formula, I hid it but." Dr Young said, but Anti-Venom cut her off.

" **So now he has Venom, and your formula**." Anti-Venom said.

"He has gallons of the stuff, there's a lab hidden in the Gardens, it's locked off, but the security key codes for the entire island are in the Warden's safe." She said, going to the safe that was in the room.

" **What else is Clown face planning**?" Anti-Venom asked.

"How should I know, you think anything he says makes any sense?" She asked, opening the safe, when she opened the safe, there was a happy face on it, and it activated.

"Oh no!" Dr Young said.

" **Get out of the way**!" Anti-Venom yelled, but it was too late, the safe already exploded, killing Dr Young, and knocking Anti-Venom back, when he got back up he saw that Dr Young was already dead.

Anti-Venom then saw Zsasz still lying on the floor and grabbed him by the throat, " **Wake up, Cut Boy,** he said, slapping him on the face lightly to wake him up, Zsasz then opened his eyes and saw Anti-Venom holding him up by the throat.

"What do you want, you ugly freak?" He asked.

" **Your life, for all the people you killed, you will suffer a thousand times, in hell!** " He said, putting his hands on the back of his head and jaw.

"You won't kill me, you won't kill me!" He yelled.

" **Do I look like Bat for brains to you**? Anti-Venom asked.

"Batman will make you a criminal, just like the rest of us, he'll just lock you you up in here, he'll see you as no different than us." Zsasz told him.

" **Let Bat for brains just try to do something about it, say Hello to Clown face when you see him in hell.** Anti-Venom said as he snapped his neck, ending the mass murderer for good, he then dropped him, " _ **This will be a taste of what I'll give Clown face**_." He thought, " _ **I know this will give Oracle my position, but it's the only way**_." Turning on his communicator, he contacted her.

" **Oracle, Dr Young's dead, have you found a way through those security gates, before she died, she told me there's a production plant hidden somewhere in the Gardens**." He told her.

"The WayneTech security protocols seem to be hack proof, Lucius did a good job, it's a two part biometric sequence apparently generated by the Warden, using a code sequencer." She said.

" **I'm guessing that was what was in the safe that Clown face just blew up, who else has one**?" He asked her.

"I think that only Batman has one, where are you, I'll get him to meet up with you." Oracle said.

" _ **Guess I don't have a choice then,**_ " Anti-Venom thought, "Tell Batnut to meet me at the Cell Block access in Arkham West, I'll be waiting for him at the entrance, and tell him to bring that code sequencer." He told her.

"Alright, I'll tell him, you just be at the entrance when he gets there, he doesn't like to be kept waiting." She said.

"Yeah well, neither do I." Anti-Venom said, cutting off communication with her and making his way to the RV point.

On the way, he encountered 3 more armed thugs in the Main Hall, he jumped up to the ceiling and webbed the guns out of their hands then shot three web lines from his left wrist, and yanked the thugs to the ceiling, making them hit their heads, knocking them out, he then made his way outside the building and headed to Arkham West, on the way, he heard Warden Sharp's voice.

"As of ten minutes ago, I have made it illegal to walk on the floor in any part of the Asylum, anyone caught doing so will have their legs removed and perform magic tricks for Emperor Joker." He said.

Anti-Venom then made his way into the abandoned tunnel and saw 6 of Joker's thugs, he then jumped into the air and webbed the thugs together, spinning them around and throwing them away, he the continued to make his way to Arkham West, when he got there he saw Batman had just beaten up 6 more of Joker's thugs, he then walked walked up to Batman.

" **What's up, Batnut, have fun with Bane and Nut-freak**?" He asked Batman.

"Where were you, Anti-Venom, where's Dr Young?" Batman asked.

" **Dead, do you have that code sequencer?** " Anti-Venom asked.

"Yes, I have it." He answered.

" **Good, now let's go**." Anti-Venom said as they both went into the Cell Block building, as they made their way inside, they saw 3 thugs, Batman tripped the armed thug and hit him with his elbow, knocking him out, they came across the Main Cell Block Entrance and saw a bunch of crazy people, locked up in cells.

" **Now those people have really gone off the deep end of their minds, they'd be better off dead than living like that.** Anti-Venom said.

"They need help, Anti-Venom, just like Joker does." He told Anti-Venom.

They walked on until they reached the Green Mile room, they saw Poison ivy in a cell that was filled with red fumes.

"Help, Batman, stop please, you and your friend have got to help my babies." Ivy said.

"We're really not interested in a bunch of flowers, Ivy." Batman said.

"They're in pain, crying for help." She told them.

" **Just stay where you are, Nature-Girl, last thing we need is you running free.** "Anti-Venom said.

"Poor children, I'll save you." Ivy said.

They continued on and entered the Security Control Room, they made their way up to where the Warden was being held, when they did, the electric field activated, preventing them from getting out, suddenly the monitor in the room turned on, revealing Joker.

"What a riot, eh Bats, and speaking of riots, here's a little something I cooked up just for the two of you." He said as he pushed the button on the device, letting all the insane patients out of their cells as the monitor went black.

Anti-Venom untied Sharp.

"He's taken control of the security overrides , I have the sequence generator, but without the terminal in my office, it's useless." He said.

" **Your terminal has been destroyed, give Batnut the sequencer .** " Anti-Venom told him.

Sharp then gave his sequencer to Batman and he put it in his code sequencer.

"It's useless, half the code won't get you two anywhere, we're trapped in here." Sharp said.

"There's always a way out, always." Batman said as he walked to the control to the electric field, hacking into the control panel, making it fry, but the electric field shut down.

"You stay here, lock this door when we leave." Batman told Sharp.

"Good idea." Sharp said, closing the door and locking it, "Can't have someone like me falling into their hands now can we?" Sharp asked.

" **Let's go, Batnut, before Clown causes anymore trouble.** " Anti-Venom said.

 **How do you like that, guys, my longest chapter yet, hope you liked Zsasz's death, see you next chapter, guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back, remember I don't own anything, only the story. This chapter will have a lemon between Vincent and Ivy, if you don't like that stuff, I'd advise you to turn back now.**

Anti-Venom and Batman walked out of the Security Control Room and back to the Green Mile room, Anti-Venom spotted Ivy and got an idea.

" **Hey, beautiful, I got a proposal for you."** Anti-Venom said.

"And what's that, Alien?" Ivy asked.

" **If you can help us out with Clown face, I may let you out."** Anti-Venom said.

"And why would I trust you or Batman?" Ivy asked.

The Symbiote unabsorbed his head, and he punched the glass of the cell,he walked towards Ivy and pulled her into a long kiss.

"Mmmm," Ivy moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, when they separated, Ivy leaned in and whispered in Vincent's ear.

"The very first chance you get, lose Batman and come find me in the Gardens, we can have such great fun there." Ivy said as she licked his ear.

"Can't wait, beautiful." Vincent said, giving her another kiss.

Vincent let go of her and Ivy walked off, moving her hips seductively, making Vincent stare at her, until the door closed, the Symbiote reabsorbed his head again.

"You better hope you know what you are doing, Anti-Venom." Batman said, glaring at Anti-Venom.

" **Oh, I know what I'm doing, Batnut**." Anti-Venom said, glaring right back at him.

They made their way to the door that led to the next room when suddenly, one of the insane inmates jumped out of his cell and started running towards them, Anti-Venom grabbed him by the throat and smashed him to the floor and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

They went through the door that led to the Main Cell Block and when Joker's voice came on again, "Surprise, you two, I can't seem to find Harley anywhere, I'll just have to fill in for her until I do, I've got some friends who are just dying to see you, have fun, boys." Joker said, activating the electric floor, kill the Guard that was tied down.

Anti-Venom and Batman webbed and grappled up to the floor that was above them and Anti-Venom shot web lines from each wrists, wrapping the thugs in them, Anti-Venom saw the the button to the electric floor was destroyed.

" **There must be a code sequencer somewhere in here, go and find it, Batnut, I'll wait for you right here.** " Anti-Venom said.

"Right." Batman said.

Batman walked to the office that was in the room and found a code control to the electric field that was blocking the door, he got out his code sequencer and hacked the control, making it fry and deactivate the electric field, he then walked to the door that led to the other way inside the room and grappled up to the floor above him, went to the other room and found another code control for the electric floor, he used his code sequencer to fry it, deactivating the electric floor.

Anti-Venom and Batman met back up at the next room and saw two of the insane inmates, they charged at them, but Anti-Venom webbed them up while Batman knocked them out, they then entered the Guard room when they saw Joker behind a window that was in the room.

"Well look who's turned up, the Dark Knight and his Ugly friend, themselves, how's it hanging, you two?" Joker asked, "Got a little problem for you, see those two Guards over there, shocking, isn't it, how are you two going to save them?"

Batman saw a code control and used his code sequencer to fry it deactivating the electric current, "Oh, that's a nice toy you got there, Bats, can I have one?" Joker asked.

Batman then threw a batarang at the rope holding up the guard, freeing him safely.

"Now that is just cheating, time to turn up the heat." Joker said, activating a 3 minute clock, "three minutes and counting."

Batman saw another code control further in the room and ran to it and quickly used his code sequencer to fry it deactivating the electric current, Anti-Venom then webbed the Guard to him and caught him.

"Well, gotta go, you two, miss ya, not, now you two have 30 seconds to get out, see you two later." Joker said, walking out of the room.

Batman ran to the control to the door and used his code sequencer to try it, opening the door, they all ran out of the room before the bomb detonated, the door closed behind them just as the bomb detonated.

"I thought we were all gonna die in there." One of the guards said.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Batman said.

"You two going after that crazy clown," The guard asked, "I saw him heading out of the door as we got out of the room."

"He won't get away, we'll stop him." Batman said.

Batman started walking away, but Anti-Venom stayed behind to talk to the guard, he leaned in saw only he and the other Guard could hear him.

" **Clown face won't hurt anyone else ever again after tonight, because when we find him, I will do what Bat for brains never would, kill that murderous bastard once and for all.** " Anti-Venom said.

"Alright, I'll go try and get the ventilation system working, when you do find him, don't go easy on him, for me, and for everyone else he's ever hurt." The guard said.

" **I don't plan to**." Anti-Venom said, shaking the guards hand, he started to walk away when the guard stopped him.

"Wait, sir, what about Batman, you know he'll try to stop you." the guard said, "And if you do kill Joker, he'll just lock you in here with the rest of them, he'll see you as no different then Joker."

" **If Bat for brains gets in my way, I'll break his arms and legs and I won't hesitate, and when I kill Clown face, I don't give a crap about what he'll see me as, and just let him try to lock me up**. Anti-Venom said.

Anti-Venom then joined back with Batman in the Main Cell Block and saw one of the insane inmates, he changed at them but Anti-Venom shot Webbed him up, they then made their way to the controlled access and went inside.

They went to the Extreme Incarceration room and saw Joker on another monitor. "Hello, boys, how about a little fun, get them!" He said.

Suddenly, four of Joker's thugs came at them but Anti-Venom shot web lines from each wrists and yanked them towards each other, knocking them out, then four more thugs walked in the room, " **don't let me have all the fun, Batnut, feel free to jump in at anytime**." Anti-Venom said.

Batman then threw four of his batarangs at the thugs, then swapped kicked two of them, knocking them to the ground, he then right crossed the third thug and spin kicked his leg, then hit him with his elbow in midair, knocking him out, he then jumped and spun kicked the rough thug in the back of his head, the thug fell to the floor and Batman jumped on him and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Let's turn up the heat, anyone for fried bat wings and ugly freak stew?" Joker asked, activating the electric floor in the room, Anti-Venom then jumped up to the ceiling and shot a web line at Batman pulling him up and grabbing his belt as the electric floor came on, the thugs that were on the floor got electrocuted into unconsciousness .

"Congratulations, you two, you've done it again, well, gotta run." Joker said as he the monitor went black.

Anti-Venom jumped down to the floor and saw a piece of paper in one of the thugs hands and gave it to Batman, who saw the it was a list of names, with smiles next to certain ones.

"Why the smiles next to certain name's?" Batman asked.

" **You're the world's greatest detective, Batnut, you tell me.** " Anti-Venom said.

"I have a feeling that I know where the lab is, the Gardens, can your higher senses detect traces of chlorophyll ?" Batman asked him.

" **Yes."** Anti-Venom answered.

"Good, I have a feeling that something bad is happening in the Gardens, let's go." Batman said.

They walked out of the room and made their way to the exit, knocking out some of the insane inmates that got in the way and exited the building, when they got outside they heard Joker's voice again.

"Greetings residents of Joker Asylum, some of our crazier guests have crashed the party early, and when I say crazy, I mean total psycho, word of warning, if anyone See's a dribbling fool barking at the moon or just purring like a kitten, do your duty, walk up to them, put your arm around them, show them that you care before you wring their necks, hehehehahaha!" Joker said, laughing.

They then headed to the abandoned tunnel and went through it, Anti-Venom used his strength to get the locked gates opened and they through the door that led to Arkham East, they then made their way to the Greenhouse Entrance, dealing with more of the insane inmates on the way there and went inside.

"Sniff out the trail, Anti-Venom, we can't waste time in finding the Titan production plant." Batman told Anti-Venom.

" **Right**." He said.

Anti-Venom sniffed out the trail, and saw two thugs guarding the door to the Botanical Glasshouse, he then shot web lines from each wrists and yanked them towards each other, knocking them out, Batman used his code sequencer to deactivate the electric field, then went inside and saw six armed thugs in the room, Batman grappled up on a gargoyle while Anti-Venom jumped to the ceiling.

Anti-Venom shot a web line at one of the thugs and pulled him up towards him punching him in the face, and webbing his feet to the ceiling, then he did the same thing to two more thugs, the rough thug walked under the gargoyle that Batman was hanging down on and grabbed him by the throat and punched him in the face and dropped him, Batman then swung to another gargoyle just as the last two thugs came to investigate, Anti-Venom shot web lines from each wrists at their guns and yanked them out of their hands, Batman then dropped down behind them and smashed their heads together, knocking them out.

They then joined back up at the next door and went inside, when they did they saw Joker.

"You need to stop this now, before it goes too far." Batman said.

"Stop? But everyone's dying to see what I do next." Joker said, holding a guard by the throat.

"Let him go, now." Batman told Joker.

"Really? Ok, if you say so, Bats." Joker said as he kicked a electronic device into the water and dropped the guard in the water electrocuting him to death.

"No!" Batman said.

Anti-Venom shot a web line at Joker's back but Batman saw this and used a Batarang to cut the web line before he could pull Joker into the water.

"You're gonna have to speed things up, Ugly, at this rate you'll never catch me." Joker said, detonating a bomb and blocking the door with debris.

" **Rrrrrraaaaah, Damn you, Bat for brains!"** Anti-Venom yelled, he then grabbed him by the throat and squeezed, " **if you had just let me kill him, I could have ended what he was going to do with that Titan crap.** Anti-Venom said.

"It's never that simple with Joker, Anti-Venom, killing is not justice, even for him." Batman.

" **I don't give a crap what killing is, Bat for brains, how many people has he killed just for a laugh and you just let him live, just so he can just break out of here and do the exact same thing again, all those men, women, and children, all dead, because of that murderous bastard, their blood is on your hands as much as his.** " Anti-Venom told Batman.

"I know, I have to live with that every single day, but that doesn't make killing right, just easier." Batman said.

Anti-Venom squeezed Batman's throat tighter. " **Mark my words, Bat for brains, I will kill Clown face, just like I killed Zsasz, and if you so much as think about getting in my way again, I will pull your spine from your hip bones and I won't hesitate**." Anti-Venom said.

Anti-Venom dropped him down to the floor, as Batman took breaths, Batman then looked up at Anti-Venom, "You'd better hope that moment comes, Anti-Venom, because if you kill Joker, I won't hesitate to lock you up with Joker and the rest of them." Batman told Anti-Venom, "I should do it right now for you killing Zsasz, the only reason I don't is because I need your help, at least for now."

" **Let's go, Bat for brains.** " Anti-Venom said.

Anti-Venom then grabbed him and jumped to the other side, Batman then got the vent open, and started to crawl through it, the Symbiote unabsorbed Vincent's whole body so he could crawl through the vent too, once they got out of the vent, the Symbiote reabsorbed his body becoming Anti-Venom once more, they saw a thin wall and Anti-Venom punched it, breaking the wall, the went inside a door that led to the abandoned chamber and jumped from ledge to ledge until they entered another door that led to the flooded chamber.

They then saw two thugs in the room and Anti-Venom webbed them up and helped the doctor they were guarding to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked.

"Do I look ok, they were gonna kill me, we were in the aviary hiding out, and they came in with Joker, shooting up the place, and loaded us into cages." He said.

"Are they still in there?" Batman asked.

"No man, no one's come out since, you've got to help them." He said.

"Stay here." Batman told him.

They made their way to the aviary and saw four of Joker's thugs, they took cover by the corner when they heard Joker's voice again.

"Listen, the Bat and his ugly friend are on the way, if you see them, send the annoying doctors to hell, and remember, if you hear a collar go off, they're here." Joker said.

"All of Joker's men are all wearing the security collars, we'll need to take out the operator first." Batman said.

" **Not a problem, Batnut**." Anti-Venom said as he ran and jumped up to where the operator was and smashed him to the floor, knocking him out, Batman then sneaked up behind the other thugs and knocked them out quietly , one by one, Anti-Venom then set the controls to the cages to move to where they could be dropped safely to the floor, he then jumped down and joined back up with Batman.

They checked on the doctors and one of them spoke, "I'm sorry, I thought I was working for Dr Young, I had no idea Joker was involved until he burst into the lab." The doctor said.

"Where's the lab?" Batman asked.

"Back Over there, I always get buzzed through, there's a hidden door but, well, you know, it's hidden." The doctor said.

"We'll find it, stay here." Batman told him.

They made their way back to the control panel and Anti-Venom found the control to the hidden doorway, but it looked like it was Bobby trapped.

"Looks like Joker's Bobby trapped the control panel, this is going to be tougher than before, I need to be careful." Batman said.

" **Just hack it already, Batnut.** Anti-Venom said.

Batman got out his code sequencer and hacked the panel, since it was Bobby trapped, it took two more times before the panel fried, the hidden doorway to the lab opened up and they jumped down to where the door was and entered, when they did, they saw Joker and two of his thugs.

"Well, look who's discovered our secret lab, since you two have made it this far, let me show you what I've cooked up." Joker said, raising a gun and aiming it at the thugs, shooting them with darts filled with the Titan formula, they then transformed into Titan monsters, when the transformation was completed, Joker walked out of the lab through the other door.

Anti-Venom shot white tendrils from his skin at the Titan monsters, the tendrils started to burn the Titan formula that was inside them, making them return to normal, Batman then used his Explosive Gel on each of the Titan formula gallons and detonated them, making them explode, he then contacted Oracle.

"Oracle, we've destroyed the Titan production plant, but Joker escaped with enough to cause us some real problems." He said.

"Just when you think it can't get any worse." She said.

"They've been using a Venom plant hybrid to create the Titan strain, the plants the key, and there's only one person on Arkham Island who can help us." Batman said, referring to Ivy.

"And what makes you think Ivy will help you." She asked.

"If her plants are at risk, she'll listen, Anti-Venom can track her down using his senses, and she told him that she'd be somewhere in the Gardens he can track her down." Batman told her.

Batman cut off communication with Oracle and used his code sequencer to unlock the gate, Anti-Venom then grabbed him and jumped to the other side, the door opened and Anti-Venom caught Ivy's trail.

" **I've got her scent, Batnut, follow me**." Anti-Venom said.

On their way to Ivy, the saw the bodies of the doctor's they rescued.

"They're all dead, Joker was busy while Anti-Venom cured his Titan monsters, he'll pay for this." Batman said.

" _ **Damn right he will, Bat for brains, but now, he will pay by my way , not yours**_." Anti-Venom thought.

They went back to the flooded Chamber and found that Ivy's sent was across a large ravine, Anti-Venom grabbed Batman and jumped to the other side of the other side, then they walked into a door and saw Ivy, talking to her plants.

"it's alright my darlings, I'm here now, my poor darlings ." Ivy said to her plants.

The plants then spoke to Ivy.

"Yes, I know they've found us, but I won't let them hurt you, I'll kill them first." Ivy told the plant.

"Ivy, we know Dr Young mutated these plants to produce Venom." Batman said.

"Yes, and I heard it through the grapevine the evil woman paid the price." Ivy said.

" **We need you to help me create an antidote, beautiful, I let you out of your cell, you owe me.** " Anti-Venom said.

"Hmm, I'll tell you, but only on one condition." Ivy said.

" **What's that, beautiful?** " Anti-Venom asked.

"You stay here and Batman leaves." Ivy told him.

Anti-Venom looked at her and smirked, " **Deal.** " He said.

"Fine, Anti-Venom will guard you until I come back, now talk." Batman said.

"There's a plant, growing deep in Arkham Island, only it can counter the effects of this Titan strain." She said.

"Where can I find it." Batman asked.

"In Killer Croc's lair, you didn't think it was going to be easy, did you?" Ivy asked.

Batman turned to leave, "put her back in her cell, Anti-Venom, or I'll be after her and you next" Batman said, threateningly .

" **Over my dead body, Bat for brains.** Anti-Venom said as Batman left, the plants blocked the door as he walked out.

"Well, handsome, now that we're finally alone, how about we have that great pleasure I told you about?" Ivy asked as the Symbiote unabsorbed his whole body becoming Vincent again.

He turned around and saw that Ivy had stripped out of her clothes, Vincent then stripped out of his clothes and embraced her, "With pleasure, beautiful." Vincent said as he kissed her passionately and laid her down on her back.

"Now this is perfect." Ivy said and pulled him into another kiss wrapping her legs around his waist as she did, she giggled when she felt something poking her.

"Is someone excited now?" Ivy asked teasingly.

"Hey I got a hot naked plant-girl in my arms, how can I not be?" Vincent asked, making her giggle as she pushed him on his back.

"Now let me show you what I can do." Ivy said, getting on her knees and licked her lips seeing his hard cock, she licked the tip making him groan out, ivy smirked before opening her mouth and brought him inside moaning like crazy from his taste, Ivy moved her head up and down enjoying his taste licking the tip with her soft tongue and played with his balls, she moved in deeper and almost gagged from her gag reflex but moved it aside.

"That's it big boy give me what you got." Ivy thought in her head, Vincent placed a hand on her head playing with her hair, Ivy moved faster on his cock slurping sounds escaped her mouth every few seconds but she just wanted her prize.

"Almost there come to Momma", Ivy thought in her head before she moved faster and her eyes widened as he came inside her mouth moaning from his taste and making sure she didn't miss any of it, she pulled off his cock and smiled at him before she squealed in excitement as he pulled her legs up to his shoulders and had her pussy over his face.

"My turn." Vincent said licking her pussy making her gasp and moan, Ivy was moaning like crazy as her lover pleased her pussy.

"Oh yes yes yes more." Ivy moaned out playing with her breasts, she gasped as his hands went to her ass cheeks and played with them, she whimpered in pleasure before screaming as he shoved his tongue into her pussy making her cry out his name repeatedly, "Ah ah ah yes keep going." Ivy moaned out as she was pleasured to new heights.

Ivy gasped as he bit down on her pussy "Oh yes fuck me! Fuck me!" Ivy yelled out in bliss feeling his teeth on her pussy lips before she screamed out in sexual bliss as she came in his mouth.

"Mmmm, tasty." Vincent said licking her one last time before pulling her into a hug.

"Oh this feels so amazing." Ivy said in a seductive voice.

"Time for the main act." Vincent said placing her on her back and she smiled as he lined up with her entrance, "Do it make me yours." Ivy said lovingly and gasped as he entered her, "Fuck me until I can't stand." Ivy said kissing his neck moaning as he thrusted inside her pussy hearing slapping sounds as well.

"Damn you're tight." Vincent said feeling her grip on him.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me like a whore!" Ivy yelled letting the pleasure cloud her mind, "I belong to you and only you!" Ivy yelled out as her pussy was pounded by the man she was falling in love with so much she didn't care what she said about herself.

"Who does this body belong to?" Vincent asked trying to make her submit to him as he changed positions having her on her hands and knees.

"You! I'm your bitch! Fuck me until I can't move!" Ivy yelled out as he thrusted inside her twice as fast, she gasped as he slapped her ass and moaned from the pain before she started feeling her orgasm coming fast, "Fuck me faster I'm close." Ivy said before screaming in lust as she came, "Oh yes so good." Ivy moaned out as he pulled out and rubbed his cock between her ass cheeks.

"There's one more hole that needs to be filled." Vincent said making her grin and spack herself.

"Well then do it." Ivy said as he thrusted inside her ass, "Oh yes." Ivy said.

"Now this is even tighter." Vincent said thrusting into her faster before he grabbed her legs and held them up making her stay up on her hands.

"Oh fuck! Fuck my ass like the bitch I am!" Ivy yelled out feeling her mind shut down from the great pleasure, "Spank me." Ivy said submissively. Vincent smirked striking her ass making her cry out in pleasure and felt her walls beginning to squeeze him as she came again so did he.

"I think you've reached your limit here, my beautiful nature-girl." Vincent said pulling out of her, they then got their clothes back on and the Symbiote reabsorbed his body becoming Anti-Venom once more.

"That was the greatest pleasure that I've ever felt, baby." Ivy said.

" **You're welcome, beautiful, Harley said the same thing, say you wouldn't mind sharing me with her, would you**?" Anti-Venom asked.

"Why of course not, handsome, since I prefer both ways anyway." She said.

" **Good, when this is over and I kill Clown face, I'll take you to her and we can have some more fun**." Anti-Venom said.

"I can't wait." She said as the plants opened up revealing Batman, "I thought I told you to put her back in her cell, Anti-Venom." Batman said.

" **I don't take orders, Batnut, especially from a self righteous bastard like you.** " Anti-Venom said.

Batman glared at him but he realized that it wasn't the time for another argument, "I've got the sample, let's go." Batman said.

" **Fine, stay here, beautiful, I'll come back for you when this is all over with.** " Anti-Venom told Ivy.

"And I'll be waiting, handsome. Ivy said as her plants opened the door for them to leave, Anti-Venom and Batman walked out as the plants blocked the entrance again.

 **4,000 plus words, my longest chapter yet, hope you guys liked the lemon, please rate and review, see you next chapter, guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Remember, I don't own anything, only the story, on with the next chapter, guys.**

As Anti-Venom and Batman walked out of the Gardens, Oracle contacted them.

"Guys, we have a problem in the sewers, and if I'm right, it has something to do with Titan ." Oracle said.

 **We're on it, Oracle**. Anti-Venom said.

"I know a quick way to get to the sewers, follow me." Batman said.

Batman led Anti-Venom to the Arkham cliffs and Anti-Venom grabbed Batman and jumped from Cliff to Cliff until they got to where the Old Sewer was, once inside they entered the Main Sewer Junction and saw the running water was glowing green.

"Oracle, we've got another problem." Batman said.

"What now? Two Face, Riddler, some kind of giant Joker robot?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, nothing that simple, we're in the Main Sewer Junction, and it appears to be polluted with Titan, why, what's he doing now?" Batman asked.

"I'll look into it." She said.

Anti-Venom and Batman jumped and climbed through the Main Sewer Junction, the Titan water seemed to have no effect on Anti-Venom and Batman's suit gave him protection.

"What have you found out?" Batman asked Oracle.

"I'm not sure either of you are ready for this." Oracle said.

" **Try us, Oracle**. Anti-Venom said.

"Joker's pumping the waste process from the Titan product into that chamber." She told them, "it acts like a natural storage tank, once it's full, it releases the water into the Gotham River, normally it's safe but."

"But this time, it's full of Titan, how do we stop it?" Batman asked.

"I'm working on it." She said.

They continued on their way when Oracle contacted them again.

"According to the plans I have on file, there are three control rooms, the first is directly above you." She said.

"We'll shut them down." Batman said.

"What will happen if this Titan stuff reaches Gotham?" She asked.

"It won't reach Gotham." Batman said.

They climbed up a ledge and saw a thin wall, Batman used his Batclaw to pull it off and saw three thugs, Anti-Venom shot three Web lines from his left wrist and yanked them out of the entrance, he then grabbed Batman and threw him into the room, he then jumped and landed beside Batman and one more goon came out and charged at him, Anti-Venom grabbed him and threw him out into the Sewer, suddenly Joker appeared on the monitor in the room.

"Hello, can you hear me?" Joker asked, "Oh, I suppose it's you two in there, well enjoy it while you can, these caves will be your tomb."

They continued on and entered the Pressure Control Junction and saw two thugs in the room, they walked closer and Anti-Venom shot web lines from each wrists and pulled them towards each other, knocking them out, they came into a circled room.

"Stay here, Anti-Venom, I'll handle the first Pump." Batman said.

" **No way, Batnut, I'll handle the first Pump, so you stay here**." Anti-Venom said.

"Stay here, that's an order, Anti-Venom." Batman said.

Anti-Venom grabbed Batman by the throat and smashed him to the floor, knocking him out, he then went to the right entrance came across a metal door, he opened it and entered the Control Room and saw 7 armed thugs in the room, he then jumped to the ceiling and shot web lines from each wrists onto the thugs guns, yanking them out of their hands, then webbed them all up and jumped down to the floor.

He then went to where the control panel was and saw it was bobby trapped with Joker's laughing gas, fortunately, it had no effect on him a he punched the control panel and pulled out the wires, frying the panel and stopping the first pump.

" **That's the first pump disabled**." Anti-Venom told Oracle.

"Great only two more to find." Oracle said.

He then went back to the circle room and saw Batman still knocked out, and heard Joker's voice again.

"You do not listen to me, I said stop them, but you let them through, try harder or I'll hurt you very badly." Joker said.

Anti-Venom then ran into the second entrance and entered the Pump Room and saw 7 thugs in the room, he decided to have a little fun and jumped down onto two of the thugs, knocking them out, he then grabbed two more thugs by the throat and smashed them to the floor, knocking them as well, two thugs charged at him and but he grabbed them by their heads and smashed them together, knocking them out too, he looked towards the last thug and spinned kicked him to the wall, knocking him out.

He then saw the control panels for the other two pumps and got an idea, he picked up two of the thugs and smashed their heads into the panels , frying the panels and the thugs heads, disabling the other two pumps.

" **Oracle, I've disabled the other two pumps.** " Anti-Venom said.

"Great, let me know if you two need anything." Oracle said.

Anti-Venom went back to the circle room and saw Batman getting back up, Anti-Venom smirked and went up to him, **"Enjoy your nap, Batnut**?" He asked Batman.

"You are going to pay for that, Anti-Venom." Batman said, angrily.

" **Just try to do something about it, Bat for brains**." Anti-Venom said, suddenly the electric fields in the room activated preventing them from getting out of the room, and heard Joker's voice again.

"I know you two are down there, ruining my plans, well stay where you are, I'm sending down a token of my displeasure, I hope it doesn't hurt you too badly." Joker said.

Suddenly a Titan monster burst through one of the doors in the room, Anti-Venom shot tendrils at the Titan monster, the tendrils started to burn the Titan inside him, making him return to normal.

Anti-Venom then went into the door that the Titan monster burst out of and saw it was an elevator shaft, he shot web lines from each wrists onto the thin walls in the shaft and walked out.

" **Looks like the elevator is blocking the way up, you'll need to use your Explosive Gel to unblock it, Batnut**." Anti-Venom said.

Batman then went into the shaft and grappled up to the part that was blocking the way up, he then used his Explosive Gel and got to safety away and detonated it, causing the part to go up and the elevator car then tumble down, Batman used his Batclaw to pull the last thin wall down and grappled up to the ledge, Anti-Venom then webbed up to the ledge as well and they both went to the door and walked out, leading them back to Arkham West.

Anti-Venom saw a thin wall and punched it open, they went out and saw fireworks and heard Joker's voice again.

"Batman and Ugly, I know it's been a long, hard night, but good news, the party is about to start." Joker said. "We've got something for everyone, music, dancing, chemicals that turn people into monsters, you don't want to miss it, so get your asses over to the Cell Block or you'll miss your final surprise."

" **Let's go, Batnut.** Anti-Venom said as he grabbed Batman and web swinged to the Cell Block building, when they landed they saw four thugs.

"Guest list only," the thug said, "if your name's not on the list, you're not going in, he checked the list, "let's see, ah, Batman and Ugly, looks like you two are the guests of honor, go right in."

" **We will, but first, I take you brainless idiots out**." Anti-Venom said as he webbed up all the thugs and they went inside.

They saw 16 of Joker's thugs, and Anti-Venom formed a web ball and rolled it to the middle of the floor, then the ball shot 16 web lines at the thugs, making the lines push towards each other, knocking them all out.

"Not bad." Batman said, complimenting him.

" **Let's go, Batnut**. Anti-Venom said.

They walked into the visitor room and walked towards the TV at the end of the room, Joker suddenly appeared again on the screen.

"Are you two excited?" Joker asked them, "I mean we've been building up to this point all night, don't tell me you've not been looking forward to it, I know I have." He said as the monitor lifted up, revealing the real Joker, "Surprise, everyone always said I should be on TV, you don't want to miss this, really, it'll be a blast." He said, putting the TV down in the chair and heading right.

They followed Joker as he started counting down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" He said as the TV exploded, Anti-Venom threw Batman to the door and jumped out of the way, when the explosion was done, it broke the glass that Joker was behind, they walked in and turned left and saw Joker, they walked in the room and saw him holding Scarface, they walked towards him, knocking out any thug that charged at them.

"Why didn't you stop Batman and his ugly friend?" Joker asked Scarface.

"Me? This was your plan, you crazy clown." Scarface said.

"Ahh, I'm sending you back to the Ventriloquist, where you belong." Joker said, throwing Scarface down at their feet, Anti-Venom stepped on the puppets head, destroying it.

Suddenly another Titan monster charged at them, but couldn't get to them because it had a chain around it's neck.

"You two just had to spoil everything, didn't you, beating up Bane, feeding Scarecrow to Croc, making Harley disappear to who knows where, and ruining all my lovely Venom plaints, by the way, Ugly, what did you do with Harley?" Joker asked.

" **Let's just say, she's got a new puddin now, Clown face and it's not you, I convinced her that I could be a far greater boyfriend then you ever were**." Anti-Venom told Joker.

"How could an ugly freak like you possibly pull that off?" Joker asked.

" **Let's just say that I gave her the greatest pleasure she has ever felt, far greater than what you could ever give her.** " Anti-Venom said.

"You mean you, you DID MY HARLEY?!" Joker yelled at Anti-Venom, angry that Harley would ever betray him for an ugly freak.

" **Oh yes, I did do her, what are you going to do about it, Clown face.** " Anti-Venom asked.

Joker raised his Titan gun at Anti-Venom.

" **Go ahead and shoot me with that thing, Clown face, it won't work on me!"** Anti-Venom said, daring Joker to do it. " **When that thing is empty, I will web you to me and pull all your limbs off, one by one, before I finally snap your neck with my bare hands!** "

Joker was about to pull the trigger when he got an idea, "How will you have time for that , Ugly, when you're so busy fighting him?" Joker said as he aimed the gun at Batman and pulled the trigger, the dart pierced Batman's chest, and his arm started to change.

"Here we go, you're gonna have some fun now, Ugly!" Joker said, Batman raised his head, his eyes were not glowing green, hinting that he was trying to resist the change.

"You're trying to resist the change, that's not fair, come on, give in!" Joker said as he kicked Batman, Batman then swapped him away with his arm.

"So, you wanna play hardball, Bats, your call." Joker said as he pulled out a feather and started tickle Batman with it, Anti-Venom grabbed Joker by the throat and started to squeeze, " **Time to die, Clown face.**

"Not if I do this first, Ugly." Joker said, as he pressed the gun under his chin and pulled the trigger, Anti-Venom dropped him and Joker's eyes started to glowing.

Outside the building, two helicopters were flying around the island, one of them at Jack Ryder in it.

"Arkham asylum remains under lock down, it's staff at the moment, at the mercy of the rampaging inmates, just 10 minutes ago, we received this taped message." He said, playing the message.

"Greetings Gotham, Joker here, Arkham is mine, soon I'll unleash madness untold onto the streets of Gotham, but first, direct your eyes to the rooftops and witness the final destruction of your dear Dark Knight and his Ugly friend." Joker said as he came to the rooftops with Batman in hand, he saw the helicopter and looked to Batman.

"Showtime, you two!" Joker said, throwing Batman to the floor, let's give the town something to talk about, three freaks in a fight to the death." He said, jumping down to where he threw Batman.

Anti-Venom jumped in front of Joker and looked to Batman, he shot a tendril at Batman and it burned the Titan inside him, curing him of the Titan process.

"You cured Bats, how do you do that you ugly freak?!" Joker asked.

" **Just try to make me talk, Clown face, I'm going to enjoy beating the crap out of you before I change you back and kill you very slowly!** " Anti-Venom said.

"My pleasure, Ugly!" Joker said.

Anti-Venom and Joker charged at each other and Anti-Venom raised his fist and punched Joker in the face, then in the gut, he grabbed Joker's left leg and pulled him up and threw him into the wall, Anti-Venom ran up to him but Joker kicked him in the gut with both feet, then in the face, he got up and grabbed him and threw him into the wall, Joker charged at him but he jumped in the air, making Joker run into the wall, Anti-Venom landed and put his arm around his waist and started to squeeze, Joker head-butted him three times, making him let go, he then elbowed him in the face knocking him back, he tried punching him in the face again but Anti-Venom grabbed his arm and smashed his elbow into his arm, making the bones crack and making Joker scream in pain.

" **How's that feel, Clown face, does it hurt**?! Anti-Venom asked.

"I can take it, I can take anything you throw at me, Ugly, you can't beat me I'm actually going to win, ready for the next round?!" Joker asked. On the side, Batman got out his Explosive Gel and sprayed it on his hand.

"Always, Joker. Batman said.

"What?!" Joker asked, as he charged at him.

"I'll never let you win, never!" Batman said as he raised his fist and punched Joker in the mouth, setting off the Explosive Gel and knocking Joker back a few feet and knocking him out.

"Anti-Venom, cure Joker, now!" Batman said.

" **I don't take orders, Batnut, especially from a self righteous bastard like you, but since I have plans, I'll make an exception this time, but I'll make sure he changes back slowly and painfully, before I kill him.** Anti-Venom said as he shot a tendril at Joker, the tendril started burning away the Titan inside him, but making the change slow and painful.

"You are not going to kill him, Anti-Venom, like I said, death is not Justice, even for Joker!" Batman said.

 **Rrrraahhh!, How many times will you do this, Bat for brains, he has had death coming to him for years,** Anti-Venom asked, **"How many innocent people has he killed over the years up to tonight, every man, woman and child he has ever hurt and killed just for a laugh, you let him live, bring him here and he just breaks out and does the same thing or something far worse, and you just ignore it, you blindly, stupidly, disregard the entire graveyards he fills, every time you let him live, all of Gotham continues to suffer because of it, everything that he has ever done is on your hands as much as his!"**

"You don't understand!" Batman said.

"What? That you don't have the guts to put this evil, murderous bastard out of Gotham's misery, once and for all?, How many more people are you willing to let him hurt or kill, just because of your damn moral code?!" Anti-Venom asked.

"It's up to the system, not me and especially not you!" Batman said.

" **The system is broken** , **Bat for brains!** Anti-Venom said.

Suddenly Ivy appeared and walked towards Anti-Venom, "Baby, don't bother with him, he won't listen to a word you say," She leaned in closer to Anti-Venom so only he could hear, "You'll have your chance to kill Joker but not now, wait for a few months and when you have him in your sight, then you can kill him, besides you said you have plans, and I think I know what those plans are, so how about you postpone killing him and take me somewhere private, then we can have more fun?" She asked.

" **Hmm, alright, beautiful, and I think I know someone who wouldn't mind sharing me with you.** " Anti-Venom said, the Symbiote unabsorbed his head and he pulled her into a long kiss, making her moan, when they seperated, Anti-Venom grabbed her by the waist gently, "So long, Batnut, I have a date with two beautiful women, and I would hate to keep them waiting." He said as he jumped and Webbed swings back to Gotham to have a lot of fun with the two women in his life, that murderous clown could wait another day, but for now, he would have some fun after a long hard night.

 **There you have it guys, the final fight with Joker, sorry I didn't kill him, off but we still need him for Arkham City, next chapter will be a lemon between Vincent, Harley and Ivy, then after, The Arkham City arc starts, see you then, guys, rate and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Remember I don't own anything related to Batman or anything else, only the story. Warning this chapter will have a lemon between Vincent, Harley and Ivy, if anyone doesn't like that stuff, turn back now.**

Vincent was web swinging to one of Ivy's garden hideouts, Ivy had told him about it and he agreed to go there to complete his plans, he also made sure to call a certain other girl to meet them there.

When they landed, the Symbiote unabsorbed his whole body becoming Vincent again, they then went inside and Vincent was pleased with what he saw, a very nude Harley, laying down seductively, "Well, come and get me you two, I want to have as much fun with you guys as possible." Harley said seductively.

Vincent then turned around and saw Ivy, completely nude, Vincent smirked as she pulled off his clothes and licked her lips seeing his muscled chest. She soon got to her knees and licked her lips seeing his large member and brought it in her mouth and moaned from his taste. Vincent placed his hands in her hair and moved her faster to get his release.

Ivy moaned in pleasure as she sucked on his member having drool come out of the corners of her mouth. She gasped as she felt Harley behind her. "Oh yeah Ivy, we're gonna have so much fun with him from now on." She said rubbing her breasts on Ivy's back making her moan on his member. Harley also kissed her neck making her whimper as her body was going nuts.

Vincent groaned out as he came in her mouth. Ivy moaned as she swallowed every drop before Harley pulled her into a kiss and moaned as she felt her tongue move all over the place.

Ivy squeaked when she was placed on the floor on her back and found her arms pinned over her head. "Time for the real fun." Vincent said as he thrusted into her making her wince in pain but fought against it as she moaned every time he thrusted inside her making her breasts bounce up and down much to his enjoyment.

Harley moaned as she pressed her breasts on his back making him moan in enjoyment.

Ivy was moaned like crazy as her lover pounded into her very fiercely. She whimpered out in pleasure as climax was approaching and was about to tell out till Harley leaned down and pulled her into a kiss making her moan as she came and squeezed his member tightly making him cum inside her as well.

Vincent pulled out of her and fell asleep on the floor, Ivy got out a blanket and put it over him and kissed his cheek. She then took Harley by the hand and threw her on her bed. "Oh this is gonna be fun, Ivy." She said licking her lips as Ivy placed her mouth over her pussy and licked her making Harley moan in pleasure as she felt her tongue move inside her while she loved Vincent more than she loved anything else she didn't mind sharing her body with ivy for sexual release.

"Oooh yes more." Harley said as played with her breasts to add to the pleasure she was feeling. Ivy was moaning into her pussy and fingered herself as she enjoyed the taste of Harley. Wanting to get her juices she bit down softly on her pussy making Harley moan and nearly scream in bliss as she received a great sexual rush from her bite.

"Oh yeah." Harley moaned out as she pushed her head deeper into her pussy wanting her tongue to lick every spot inside her. Harley moaned in bliss as she felt her orgasm coming fast and screamed as she came inside Ivy's mouth much to her enjoyment as she made sure not a single drop was wasted.

"Mmm tasty." Ivy moaned out as she kissed Harley on the lips before Harley flipped them over and got on her back and placed her sex against hers and moaned as she rubbed their sexes against each other.

"Oh yeah yeah." Ivy yelled as she received pleasure from her lover Ivy was moaning like crazy as Harley rubbed her pussy against hers. "Now why don't we both cum together?" Harley said as she did one last hard thrust and both screamed as they came together.

They laid down on the bed and I've made one of her plants put Vincent on the bed right in the middle of the two girls. They kissed his cheeks and then fell asleep.

 **Hope you guys liked the lemon, next chapter is the start of the Arkham City arc, Joker will die sometime during the arc, that I can promise you all, the reason he is still alive is because we still need him for Arkham City. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Remember I don't own anything related to Batman. I only own the story. Anyway, back to the Story guys**.

It had been a year since the Arkham incident. Batman had a long argument with Vincent about letting Harley and Ivy go free and killing Zsasz but Vincent wasn't going to let Batman take them back to Arkham and he wasn't going to take any of his self righteous crap and said that he would keep an eye on them, in the end Batman had agreed to let them go free but said that if they ever caused any trouble he would lock them all up, which Vincent had said. "Over my dead body Batnut."

Currently Vincent was in bed with Harley and Ivy, they had just finished another love making session when the news came on about Arkham City. It had become something that worried Bruce and Vincent. They had been getting a bad feeling about the place because it put all the criminals in the heart of Gotham. Bruce had been working on a campaign to close the place and Vincent had been supportive of it.

Vincent was watching the news about Arkham City and saw Bruce giving a speech about getting Arkham City to close when he was suddenly attacked by some unknown guards. They were taking him into Arkham City and Vincent knew that it could only be trouble. Vincent got out of bed and put on his clothes.

"Going to save the billionaire baby?" Ivy asked.

"Yep, someone's gotta save his skin. Don't worry, I'll be back before you two sexy girls know it." Vincent said. "Meanwhile, how about you two have a little fun while I'm gone?"

"Oh we will baby." Harley said wrapping her arms around Ivy and kissing her neck.

Vincent walked out the door and the Symbiote reabsorbed his body becoming Anti-Venom. He then webbed swinged to Arkham City and when he got there he saw Bruce on the roof of the Ace Chemicals building getting suited up in the Batsuit. He had put on his mask when Anti-Venom landed in front of him.

" **What's going on Batnut**?" Anti-Venom asked.

"How did you know I was captured Anti-Venom?" Batman asked.

" **I watched the news about your campaign, that's how.** " Anti-Venom answered. " **Now what is going on**?"

"I got some one on one time with Hugo Strange." Batman answered.

" **And how'd that turn out for you Batnut**?" Anti-Venom asked.

"Not good." Batman answered. "He knows that Bruce Wayne is Batman. He also told me something called Protocol 10 will make him famous. I can't leave Arkham City until I find out what it is, and since you're here you're going to help me."

" **Fine, someone has to make sure you stay out of any more trouble than what you've already gotten into**." Anti-Venom said.

"Alfred, I took an encryption key from a TYGER Guard. I'm going to into their communications." Batman said as he got out his code sequencer and hacked the communication. Once he successfully completed the hack he heard some news about a certain thief.

"All units, this is Air TYGER 4. We have confirmation that prisoner 4011 is in the courthouse." Air TYGER 4 said. "I repeat, Catwoman is in the courthouse."

"Is she in danger?" Strange asked.

"Affirmative. Target is being held by Dent. We believe he intends to kill her. How should we proceed?" Air TYGER 4 asked.

"Stand down. Let Two-face have I his fun." Strange answered.

"Understood." Air TYGER 4 said flying in a different location.

"That doesn't sound good." Batman said.

" **No duh Batnut."** Anti-Venom said.

"No it does not. Mister Dent's predilection for all things binary may not bode well for Miss Kyle." Alfred said.

"If there's one person who knows what's really going on in Arkham City, it's her." Batman said. "We need to find Catwoman now."

" **Look no further Batnut, the courthouse is right in front of us."** Anti-Venom said. **"Now let's go**."

Anti-Venom picked Batman up and web swinged to the courthouse, he landed on the second floor of the courthouse and they went inside. Once inside they walked towards the window and saw Two-Face with a lot of thugs standing in the courtroom.

"The only way to get by in this place is to get ourselves some respect." Two-Face said. "Fear. That's how we get respect. Show them all how we do things."

"We should be fair, though." The Harvey side said. "This is a place of Justice, after all."

"Screw Justice. Kill her and they'll all fear us." The Two-face side said. "Bring out the defendant." he said turning to the circle curtain and bringing it down, revealing Catwoman, who was hanging upside-down over a large bowl of acid.

"You certainly know how to keep a girl hanging, Harv." Catwoman said. "Hey, have you had some work done?"

Two-Face slapped her. "That's for stealing from us, No one steals from us!" Two-Face said.

"I'm sorry, I've been a bad kitty." Catwoman said. "Let me go and I'll make it up to you."

"Let's see if there's coin thinks you're telling the truth." Two-Face said as he threw the coin in the air. When he caught it, he saw it landed on the good heads side. "This court is now in session."

Anti-Venom and Batman looked to the right and saw a ladder. Batman climbed up on the ladder and saw a thug holding a gun. "Taking out the thug with the gun is the key." Batman said. "Without him, the rest of the room won't be a problem." Batman snuck up behind the thug and choked him into unconscious. Batman walked on the line that was hanging on ledge and jumped on one of the thugs, knocking him out. Must of the thugs ran out of the room, only six stayed behind. Anti-Venom jumped from the window and joined Batman in taking out the thugs. Once they knocked out all six of the thugs, Two-Face pointed his gun at Batman.

"Objection!" The Harvey side said.

Two-Face then shot Batman. "Overruled." Two-Face said.

Two-Face approached Catwoman. "Heads or tails, Kitty cat? Two-Face asked pointing his gun at Catwoman's head.

"Which one let's me out of here alive?" Catwoman asked.

Two-Face flipped his coin again and when he caught it it landed on the bad heads. "Not this one." Two-Face said. "Time to die."

"I vote for a stay of execution." Catwoman said. She broke free of the ropes that tied her hands and slashed Dent across the face, making him fall to the floor. "No gun, Harv?" Catwoman asked. "Shame. This is gonna hurt."

Two-Face pulled out a second gun from behind his back. "Two guns, Kitty cat!" He yelled pointing it at Catwoman's head.

Anti-Venom shot a web line at Two-Face's ankles and yanked him up to where Catwoman was hanging. " **Hello, Two-Face. How not nice to meet you.** " Anti-Venom said as he punched Two-Face in the gut. " **I'd drop you into that acid right now but you're just so lucky that Bat for brains is here otherwise I would have killed you right now**."

Anti-Venom jumped down to where Batman was and helped him up while Catwoman grabbed something out of Two-Face's pocket.

"Anyone ever tell you you're full of surprises?" Catwoman asked Batman.

"I figured you could use my help, Selina." Batman said.

"Who's your friend, Mr Detective?" Catwoman asked.

" **Vincent Brooks beautiful, aka Anti-Venom.** " Anti-Venom said.

"What do you know about Protocol 10, Selina?" Batman asked.

"Never heard of it." Catwoman answered.

"That's not what I wanted to hear. What about Strange?" Batman asked.

"I don't trust him. He's been missing for years and then is suddenly put in charge of Arkham City. Rumor has it he's been working with Joker." Catwoman told them. "Planning something special just for you and your friend. Maybe that's Protocol 10."

While they were talking, a certain Clown was pointing a sniper rifle at Catwoman's head. "Twinkle Twinkle, little bat, watch me kill your favorite cat." Joker said.

Anti-Venom noticed a green light on Catwoman's head and yanked her out of the way as the shot came.

"See you both soon, Bats and Ugly." Joker said.

This place is dangerous. I like it. You expecting a kiss?" Catwoman asked.

The Symbiote unabsorbed his head. "Maybe I am, beautiful." Vincent said.

"Ok then, handsome." Catwoman said, pulling him into a deep lustful kiss, making her moan. When they separated Selina looked at him.

"How about we get out of here and go to my apartment for some fun, handsome." Catwoman asked seductively.

"Maybe later beautiful, I still have a score to settle with Clown face." Vincent said, the Symbiote reabsorbed his head.

"I'll be waiting handsome." Catwoman said as she left the courthouse.

"I need to find out where the bullet entered the room and where it impacted." Batman said. He entered detective mode scanned the window. "The bullet entered through the window there. Now where did it hit?" Batman asked. He then scanned the floor that was closest to the window. "The trajectory the bullet traveled will lead us to the shooter." Batman said.

" **Well then let's go, Batnut. I've still got a score to settle with Clown face**." Anti-Venom said as they left the courthouse to find Joker.

 **There ya go guys, the City arc has begun. I promise you all that Joker will meet his end. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


End file.
